Ce matin-là
by DawnStil
Summary: "Tout est partie en vrille. Mais tout doucement, discrètement, sans faire de bruit. Et je penses que maintenant je me noies..."
1. Chapitre 1 - Ce n'était pas grand chose

**1 - Ce n'était pas grand chose**

Tout avait commencé un soir, ou peut-être était-ce déjà bien avant.

Nous étions à table et alors que je me lançais dans un énième monologue, mon père a pété les plombs.

Peut-être avait-il passé une mauvaise journée, était-il juste fatigué. Ou peut-être était-ce moi, peut-être étais-je juste fatiguant, sûrement même …

« **Bon dieu, Stiles, ne peux-tu pas juste la fermer?! Vais-je devoir supporter le bruit incessant que tu fais, ne me laissera-tu donc jamais un moment de répit ?!** »

Je dois dire que pour le coup, il avait réussi à me faire taire, et mon cœur c'était serré.

Qui à part mon père me connait assez pour savoir que c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne le contrôle pas ce flot incessant, parfois je n'ai même pas l'impression que c'est moi qui parle, je n'ai même pas, parfois, l'impression de penser ce que je dis, ça sort c'est tout. À ce demander si je suis réellement seul là-haut.

Mais si même lui ne le supportait plus, ne me supportait plus, qui d'autre pourrait bien me comprendre.

« **Oh excuse-moi, Stiles, je suis juste fatigué, je ne le pensais pas.** » dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

 _À d'autre._

« **Pas de soucis,p'pa. Je comprends. C'est moi qui m'excuse.** » Dis-je en me levant.

« **Stiles…** » souffla-t'il.

Je ne sais même pas si je suis en colère ou triste. Suis-je si exaspérant que ça. Je me donne l'impression d'être un poids dans ces cas-là.

Je sais qu'il n'a pas demandé à avoir un fils comme ça, mais je n'ai jamais demandé à être comme ça non plus.

Que croyez-vous que ça me fait. Être survolté tout le temps, bouger sans arrêt, comme si c'était incontrôlable. Et ma tête. Cet tête qui ne s'arrête jamais. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un grésillement incessant. Vous savez comme ce bruit lorsqu'on capte mal une station de radio. Ce bruit. Qui ne s'arrête pas.

 _Qui rêverait de ça franchement ?_

Je pris mon assiette que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'entamer, oui peut-être que je mettais lancé dans un plus long monologue que je pensais, et jetais le contenu dans la poubelle, je me retourne vers mon père et d'un grand sourire et du ton le plus enthousiaste que je pus mettre dans la voix je lui dis :

« **C'est bon, j'ai pleins de boulot pour l'école. Vas donc te reposer. À demain.** »

N'en pouvant plus de faire semblant je détale comme un lapin, direction la chambre. Je referme la porte à clé, verrouille la fenêtre habituellement ouverte pour les visites surprises de Scott. Et m'effondre contre le mur.

Je souffle.

Et comme une litanie je le répète

« **Tout va bien, ce n'est rien. Je vais bien. Tout va bien, ce n'est pas important.** »

Non ça ne l'était pas, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Quel enfant a eu son parent s'emportant sur lui après un moment de faiblesse. Tous. Sans exception. C'est humain.

 _Peut-être suis-je trop sensible._

 _Sûrement devrais-je être plus fort._

 _Je ne devrais pas y accorder d'importance._

Alors j'enfuis ce sentiment bien au fond de mon cœur. Assez loin pour ne plus y penser.

Je me relève, regarde un moment ma chambre et finis par m'installer à mon bureau. J'ouvre mon bouquin d'histoire.

Et j'oublie…

 **Note**

 _Voilà un premier chapitre les amis._

 _Des avis, des suggestions ?_

 _Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à les signaler._

 _Je vous embrasse._

 _#Dawn._


	2. Chapitre 2 - Perdu

**2 - Perdu**

J'eus un sursaut quand le réveil sonna. J'avais l'impression d'avoir à peine fermé les yeux. Il faut dire que, une fois de plus la nuit fut courte, mon cerveau ayant décidé de vagabonder dans tous les sens.

« **Stiles lève-toi avant d'être en retard ... encore**. » me cria mon père depuis le bas des escaliers.

Un petit pincement au cœur me vint quand je me rappelle de ses paroles d'hier.

 _Oooooh non, non, non, Stiles. Debout! On se motive!_

Je saute littéralement de mon lit et fonce sous la douche pour effacer les dernières traces de sommeil.

J'enfile un jeans, un t-shirt et l'une de mes fidèles chemises à carreaux. Marque de fabrique Stiles Stilinski oblige.

Je dévale les escaliers et me dirige vers la cuisine.

« **T'es pas encore parti ?** » dis-je en voyant mon père toujours attablé.

Chose plutôt rare étant donné ses horaires et ses heures supplémentaires quotidiennes.

« **Merci, ça fait plaisir !** » Me répond-il avec le sourire. « **Je vais travailler sur quelques dossiers à la maison aujourd'hui. On pourra passer la soirée ensemble si ça te dit. Pizza et film ?** »

 _Essayerais-tu de t'excuser papa ?_

« **Ouais ! Super ! Compte sur moi !** » dis-je avec entrain.

C'était tellement rare je comptais bien profiter.

Mon regard se porta sur l'horloge et ... 7h50.

« **Et merde !** » Peste-je en accourant récupérer mes affaires pour l'école.

« **Langage Stiles.** »

« **Moi aussi je t'aime** » je lui cris en courant. « **À tout à l'heure pour notre soirée, je serai là. Promis !** » Je me dirigeai tout sourire vers ma Jeep.

Une bonne journée s'annonce.

️ ️ ️- Ellipse du trajet -️️

Bien évidemment, la cloche a déjà annoncé le début des cours depuis au moins 15 minutes et pour couronner le tout, au seigneur, j'ai cours avec ce cher Harris.

Je tente une entrée discrète alors qu'il est occupé sur une copie. Seulement me voilà pris de cours par Isaac.

Isaac assis à ma place. A côté de Scott. Pour la troisième cette semaine. Je lance un regard d'incompréhension à ce dernier qui me regarde d'un air désolé. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, lorsque la voix de Harris me rappelle l'endroit où je me trouve.

« **Monsieur Stilinski, puisque vous n'êtes pas capable d'arriver à l'heure, je vous prierai de ne pas déranger les autres élèves qui ont l'air d'être plus intéressé par leur avenir que vous. Dehors.** »

« **Mais monsieur...** »

« **Dehors. Et vous viendrez en retenue à la fin des cours**. »

« **Pourquoi cela ? Vous me mettez déjà à la porte.** »

« **Je penses que le fait que vous respirez le même air que nous en ce moment est une raison suffisante monsieur Stilinski. Nous nous reverrons donc à 16h.** » ajouta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Je tentais un regard vers Scott qui lui était en grande conversation avec Isaac. Peu intéressé par ce qu'il pouvait bien m'arriver.

Peu enclin à insister. Je me dirige vers la sortie de l'école. Le besoin d'air ce faisait urgent.

Le pire est que j'étais censé avoir cours toute la matinée avec Harris. Hors de question de rentrer chez moi et devoir expliquer la raison de ma présence à mon père.

Je continuais d'avancer perdu dans mes pensées. Décidément, d'abord mon père, ensuite Harris. Quoi que ma foi ce n'était pas non plus étonnant cela était déjà arrivé vu tout l'amour qu'il me porte. Sentez l'ironie bien entendu. Et Scott. Bordel Scott. Je peux comprendre que t'ai besoin d'ami poilu, vous avez sûrement des tas d'expériences canines à échanger. Mais j'ai toujours été là pour toi. D'autant plus depuis cette fameuse nuit où je t'ai embarqué dans la forêt et où notre vie a pris une tournure des plus dingue.

 _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de te perdre._

Je me décidais à relever la tête et me rendis compte que mes pas m'avaient conduit au beau milieu de la forêt.

 _Je suis même pas sûr de savoir où je suis._

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus loin, persuadé que je finirai par reconnaitre quelque chose. Un sentier, un arbre, une clairière. N'importe quoi. Je me suis déjà retrouvé assez de fois ces bois pour les connaître, non ?

Et puis je reconnu l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Je ne devrais pas être ici! Il ne sait rien passez de bon pour moi ici!

Mon angoisse monta légèrement, et comme si la nature l'avait senti, une goûte de pluie tomba sur ma joue, puis une autre sur mon nez. Et tout d'un coup, ce fut une averse et en moins d'une minute j'étais littéralement trempé.

Mais j'étais aussi littéralement figé.

Des images que j'essayais de faire disparaitre exploser dans ma tête.

Je tentais de reprendre ma marche alors que _sa_ voix ce fit entendre.

" **_Cache-toi bien j'arrive. Je compte jusque 10. Si je t'attrape tu vas le sentir. Stiiiiiles._ **"

Comment _cette_ voix pouvait-elle paraître si clair ? Est-ce que je deviens dingue?

Je me retournais d'un coup. Mais personne.

" ** _Stiles_** "

« **Tu n'es pas réel. Tu es mort ! Dis-je en tournant sur moi-même. Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel.** » répète-je dans l'espoir de me calmer.

Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionnait, c'était moi ou l'air ce faisait difficile, chose impossible vu que je suis dehors.

Le bruit d'une branche craquant sous un pas malgré le bruit assourdissant de la pluie eu raison de moi. La panique m'envahit et je me mis alors à courir. Comptant malgré moi jusque 10. Et juste à ce moment-là, je me cachais derrière une souche.

" ** _Stiiiiles..._ **" j'entends _cette_ voix d'outre tombe. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible.

Mon cœur ce serra de plus en plus. Je commençais à manquer sérieusement d'air. Mon cœur parti dans un rythme effréné quand un autre craquement plus proche ce fit entendre.

« **Tu n'es pas là, tu n'es pas là. Tu es mort, tu es mort** ! »

Sanglotais-je sans pour voir le contrôler.

" **_Tais-toi Stiles. Je ne veux plus entendre le son de ta voix_** " me fit la voix.

Je me mordis ma main pour me faire taire, obéissant malgré moi à l'ordre de _la_ voix. J'écoutais, aux aguets essayant de faire abstraction du bruit de la pluie et malgré ma respiration qui ce faisait de plus en plus difficile. J'avais la sensation que j'allais m'évanouir.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, une main sur mon épaule me fit pousser un hurlement terrifiant. Je me débattis autant que pouvais tout en continuant de hurler.

Des bras s'enroulairent autour de moi et la personne tentait de me dire quelque chose.

Elle était bien plus forte que moi et je commençais à m'épuiser.

Foutu crise. _Foutu faiblesse_.

À bout de force je me sentais partir. Je cessai de hurler et juste avant de m'évanouir j'entendis sa voix, pas celle d'outre tombe, pas celle qui me terrifiait, non, j'entendais celle de la personne qui me tenait, patiente et inquiète à la fois. Qui pouvait avoir des sentiments si contradictoires ?

« **Shhhhh. Calme-toi Stiles. Calme-toi**.»

« **Derek ?** »

Puis tout fut noir.

 **Note**

 _Bonjour, les louveteaux._

 _Comme dit dans le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me signaler toute faute_

 _(Comme je profite de vous dis-donc)_

 _J'aimerais un peu vos avis. J'accepte toutes critiques (si peu qu'elle soit constructive)_

 _Je vous embrasse._

 _#Dawn_


	3. Chapitre 3 - Ton esprit endormi

**3 - Ton esprit endormi**

[ _Derek_ ]

Alors que je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire reprendre connaissance je l'installe dans la voiture qui était garé pas loin des restes de ma maison. J'allume le chauffage au maximum mais il a l'air toujours gelé. Son visage tourné vers moi, je murmure pour ne pas l'effrayer :

« **Stiles...** »

Rien.

« **Stiles...** » tentais-je une dernière fois.

Il a un léger mouvement de la tête et il papillonne vaguement des yeux.

« **Est-ce que ça va ?** »

Il ne répond pas ses yeux semblent ne pas me regarder.

« **Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital** » l'informais-je.

Enfin un signe qu'il m'écoute, il fronce ses sourcils et tente de balancer sa tête de droite à gauche.

« **Chez toi alors ?** »

Il ferme les yeux et après quelques secondes secoue sa tête de façon négatif une nouvelle fois.

« **Tu veux venir chez moi ?** » Il ne semble pas comprendre, je précise donc « **au Loft ?** »

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! Pourquoi je lui demande ça ?_

« **Ok...** » me répond-il dans un souffle léger. Merci oreille lupine.

Et déjà il s'est rendormi. Je le regarde quelques secondes. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Une chose est sur, jamais il ne m'a paru si fragile.

Je démarre la voiture et part en direction du loft.

[ _Stiles_ ]

Je sens quelque chose me secouer, j'entends une voix. Tout ça paraît si loin. Je sens la pluie, j'ai froid ... je crois.

Je sens qu'on me soulève. Je devrais protesté. Mais ... J'ai si chaud d'un coup. Je ne sens plus rien.

J'entends de nouveaux cette voix. Il ne pleut plus. J'ai toujours froid. Pourtant l'air semble chaud. Je tente de comprendre ce que me veut la voix.

« **Stiles...** »

Au prix d'un effort qui me semble surhumain j'ouvre les yeux.

« **Est-ce que ça va ?** »

J'essaie d'accrocher mes yeux à ceux en face de moi. C'est tellement dur.

« **Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital** » me dit les yeux verts.

À l'hôpital ? N'est-ce pas excessif ? Je n'ai pas la force de parler. Je tente de secouer la tête pour lui faire comprendre. Elle est si lourde.

« **Chez toi alors ?** »

Chez moi ? Chez moi ? Je ne dois pas y aller maintenant. Même si je ne me souviens plus pourquoi. Je retente de secouer la tête, yeux verts m'avait bien compris la première fois.

« **Tu veux venir chez moi ?** »

Je connais la voix, je connais les yeux. Mais mon cerveaux ne veut pas faire de liaison. Il semble comprendre puisqu'il ajoute :

« **Au Loft ?** »

Mon cerveau ne lance aucune sirène d'alarme.

« **Ok...** » tentais-je dans un souffle en espérant qu'il est compris.

Mais c'est quelques minutes m'ont paru insurmontable et déjà je sens les ténèbres m'envahir, et enfin je ne sens plus rien.

️ - - ️ - Ellipse du trajet - ️ - - ️

[ _Derek_ ]

Je viens enfin de me garer devant le loft. Je tourne mon regard vers Stiles qui n'est toujours pas réveillé.

Je me demande si c'est vraiment utile d'essayer de le faire vu le résultat d'avant.

Je sors et me décide de le porter jusqu'à l'intérieur. Dieu merci, personne ne sera jamais témoin de ça.

Je parviens tant bien que mal à rentré et à le déposé dans le canapé. Il n'a même pas bronché.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment regardé Stiles, mais en l'observant là, _fragile humain_ , il me semble pâle, bien plus que d'habitude, ses lèvres ont pris teinte légèrement bleuté. Un violent frisson le parcours et je me rends compte à quel point il est trempé.

Alors que je pèses longuement le pour et le contre, un second frisson de sa part me convint d'aller lui chercher une tenue de rechange. T-shirt et bas de jogging feront bien l'affaire. Je prends ma couette en passant par là.

Je le maudits pour ce que je m'apprête à faire et me motive en m'imaginant combien un Stiles malade doit être invivable. Et je commence à le déshabiller comme je peux.

C'est impressionnant j'ai l'impression d'avoir une poupée désarticulée devant moi et rien ne semble perturbé son sommeil.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point il était glacé. J'aurai peut-être du l'emmener à l'hôpital, _stupide humain_.

J'écoute son cœur quelques secondes mais il semble battre normalement. Pas d'hypothermie. Je lui enfile donc les vêtements secs.

C'est quant il a des vêtements n'ayant pas absorbé l'odeur de la forêt, celle-ci, augmenter par la pluie, que je me rends compte d'une odeur de sang.

Elle est légère mais bien là. C'est le sien. Ce maladroit c'est blessé, accidentellement, si souvent que toute la meute connait son odeur.

Je n'ai pourtant rien vu.

C'est en attrapant sa main pour savoir si je pouvais prendre de la douleur que je me rends compte que le sang vient de là. En y regardant de plus près je vois une morsure. Humaine de toute évidence. Et en voyant l'angle, je comprends qu'il c'est mordu lui-même.

Et qu'il n'y a pas été doucement.

Je prends de quoi le soigner. Oui nous, loup-garou, guérison vite, mais depuis Stiles il y a une trousse de premiers secours au Loft.

Je désinfecte et bande sa main.

Pleins de questions se bousculent. Mais je tente de les repousser.

Après quelques minutes il semble avoir repris quelques couleurs.

Une sonnerie me fait sortir de la contemplation. Elle vient du téléphone de Stiles.

« **Allô** »

« **_Derek ?_** »

« **Oui, Scott. Stiles est... occupé tu avais un message ?** » N'ayant aucune idée de ce qui ce passe je joue la prudence.

Bien qu'au fond tout _ça ne me concerne en rien._

« **_Je voulais savoir où était Stiles. Je sais qu'il c'est fait virer du cours ce matin mais le prochain cours va commencé dans deux minutes et ..._** »

« **Trouve une excuse, il ne sera pas là** »

« **_Que ce passe-t-il ? Y a eu un problème ?_** »

« **Tu verras ça avec Stiles plus tard. Juste, couvre-le pour aujourd'hui** »

« **_Ok... je dois te laisser. Bye_** »

Je raccroche sans répondre. Et repose le téléphone sur la table basse près de Stiles. Je le regarde à nouveau. Il ne semble pas prêt à ce réveiller. Je pars donc vaguer à mes occupations.

️ ️Ellipse de quelques heures️ ️

Voilà plusieurs heures que Stiles dort alors que je bouquine dans un fauteuil non loin, la nuit tombera sûrement d'ici quelques instants.

Si je n'écoutais pas, inconsciemment bien-sûr, chaque battements de son cœur, j'aurai presque oublié sa présence.

Et enfin, le battement accéléra légèrement, signe de réveil. D'un mouvement, il ramène la couette sur sa tête. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. C'est tellement enfantin comme réaction.

Puis les yeux de Stiles apparaissent me regardant, suivi d'un froncement de sourcils, signe que ça travailler dur la haut. Ensuite une illumination. Et ses yeux se détournent des miens. Je tente un :

« **Bien dormi ?** »

Ses sourcils se froncent de nouveau et opine.

« **Tu vas bien ?** » j'ose lui demandé.

J'entends son cœur accéléré légèrement, il prend une grande inspiration, me regarde et me répond avec un grand sourire :

« **Toujours !** » sans doute aurais-je pu y croire si sa voix n'était pas si cassé.

Conséquence des hurlements qu'il a poussé quand je l'ai trouvé.

Son sourire s'affaisse et son regard me fuit. Je retourne à mon livre et, pour l'aider dans son malaise, je lui répond :

« **Bien** » mais une question que je n'ose pas formuler tout haut me vient à l'esprit.

 _Depuis quand vas-tu mal, Stiles ?_

 ** _Note_**

 _Coucou mes louveteaux._

Voilà _le troisième chapitre._

N'hésitez _pas à laisser un petit commentaire sur vos impressions._

Ça _fait toujours plaisir._

Alors _pour ceux qui m'en ont déjà laissé des reviews._

Merci _beaucoup ça fait super plaisir, oui l'histoire continue mais qu'est-ce que j'ai du mal sur Fanfiction, surtout que je travaille sur mon GSM (ouiiii, je sais Belgisisme, je travaille sur smartphone, portable, mobile ;D) donc je galère particulièrement sur cette application._

J'en _profite pour vous rappeller que vous pouvez aussi retrouver cette fic sur Wattpad (@Lalala_biby)_

Si _vous voyez quelque chose qui cloche dites le moi._

 _Tout comme si j'utilise une expression ou un mot bien trop Belge sans m'en rendre compte, vous pouvez le le signaler aussi. Haha._

Sinooooon

Alors _, le point de vue de Derek ?_

Intéressant

Inutile

À _reproduire ?_

À _oublier ?_

Je _vous embrasse._

 _#Dawn_


	4. Chapitre 4 - Te rappeler à moi

**4 - Te rappeler à moi**

Après quelques minutes de silences. Derek c'était dirigé dans la cuisine pour me chercher un verre d'eau.

Pendant ce temps j'étais entrain de calculer le temps exacte qu'il me faudrait pour enfiler les chaussures avant de prendre mes jambes à mon coup.

Ou peut-être devrais-je juste tenir mes chaussures en main et courir.

Faut pas oublier le temps qu'il me faudra pour tirer cette porte lourde et « oh » tellement discrète quand on l'ouvre.

Peut-être que je pourrais laisser mes chaussures là je gagnerai du temps ou alors ... peut-être que je devrais rester là vu que Derek est entrain de me tendre un verre depuis je ne sais combien de temps en me regardant bizarrement alors que je fixais, moi, sa porte.

 _Bravo Stiles, très discret._

Je lui fais un petit sourire innocent et le remercie.

« **Je t'en prie** »

« **Ouiiiiii... enfin merci aussi pour ... ça ... pour aujourd'hui ...** »

« **Oh...je...** »

« **Bref !** » Je le coupe avant qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ce soit. Je bois d'une traite le verre qu'il m'avait donné le repose, peut-être un peu trop, violement sur la table basse devant moi et j'ajoute

« **Ben il se fait tard dis donc, le temps passe si vite en ta compagnie. Je ne vais pas abusé de ton temps plus longtemps** » j'avais dis ça d'une traite tout en attrapant mes chaussures dans une main et prête à ouvrir la porte de l'autre le plus vite possible.

« **Stiles.** »

« **On se reverra sûrement bientôt, à la prochaine réunion je suppose. »**

« **Stiles.** »

« **D'ici la porte toi bien, et ... Salut** »

Je refermais la porte et dévalais les escaliers avant de me rappeler que ma voiture se trouvait sur le parking de l'école.

 _Parfait ! Merveilleux !_

Je sursaute comme un idiot en entendant Derek.

« **Viens je te ramène, promis pas de question.** »

« **Hum... merci.** »

Je m'engouffre dans sa voiture. Le silence ce fait pesant pendant le trajet et je finis par me perdre dans la contemplation de la route.

Je sens son regard par alternance sur moi. Je suppose que mon silence, très inhabituel je dois l'avouer, dois lui amener encore plus de questions. Mais il ne les pose pas. Et je l'en remercie silencieusement.

Lorsque j'arrive avant de sortir je n'ose toujours pas le regarder. Gêné je lui demande :

« **Est-ce que tu peux garder ça pour toi s'il te plaît ... cette journée. Personne n'a besoin de savoir se n'était pas important. Et encore merci.** »

Je sors en vitesse de sa voiture ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Et file à la maison. La pluie n'a toujours pas cessé et je juste envie d'une bonne douche et de m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

J'ouvre la porte et :

« **MAIS OÙ EST-CE QUE TU ÉTAIS ? BON SANG !** »

« N **ul part pourquoi ?** »

« **Tu t'es fait virer des cours, tu n'es ni revenu à la maison, ni retourné en cours après ça et tu as raté ton heure de colle !** »

 _Merde_.

« **J'espère que tu as une explication en béton, sinon. Je te jure que tu auras une punition exemplaire !** »

Il est sérieux là ?! Vraiment ?! La colère le monde d'un coup, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser après cette journée.

« **J'espère que tu plaisantes ?! Qu'est-ce sur ça peut te faire ce que j'ai fait ou non ? Si on avait passé une journée normal tous les deux on aurait même pas cette conversation parce que tu ne serai même pas là pour l'avoir. T'es jamais là qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire de ce qui a pu ce passer ou non t'en à jamais rien eu à faire avant ça.** »

La claque sur ma joue est parti tellement vite que je ne l'ai même pas vu. Je l'ai juste senti.

« **Oh. Excuse-moi Stiles. Je voulais pas...** »

« **Bien-sûr que si !** » Dis-je en montant les marches.

Bien-sûr qu'il ne le voulait pas. Je le sais très bien. Je l'ai juste poussé à bout, encore. Je crois que je suis encore plus fâché contre moi-même que contre lui. Je n'ai pas su me contrôler... encore. Quel piètre fils je fais.

J'entre dans la salle de bain et me laisse glissé le long de la porte.

« **Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile,...** » dis-je en me tapant la tête contre le mur.

" **_Voyons Stiles, est-ce vraiment toi l'imbécile ? Où est-ce tous ces stupides humains qui t'entourent ?_** "

 _Tiens je l'avais presque oublié lui_.

« **La ferme ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu n'es pas réel, tu n'es même pas là. Oh Stiles tu deviens cinglé, regardes-toi tu parles tout seul maintenant.** » dis-je tout haut.

Heureusement que mon père ne m'a suivi, je serai reparti direction Eichen House.

" **_Voyons Stiles, pour peu tu me ferais presque de la peine. N'es-tu pas heureux de m'entendre. Je suis là juste pour toi. Laisse-moi juste prendre le contrôle Stiles. Souviens-toi..._** "

 _Non !_

« **Hors de questions ! Je me souviens très bien. Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit ! Pars maintenant !** »

" **_Oh non Stiles, je ne partirais pas. Je serais toujours là. À chacune de tes pensées, dans chacun de tes gestes. Nous ne ferons plus qu'un. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas._** "

Mon regard c'était perdu dans le miroir au dessus de l'évier. Je le regardai me parler.

 _Est-ce je deviens dingue ?_

" **_Non Stiles, tu n'es pas dingue. Mais tu es à moi. Et personne ne pourra me prendre à toi. Nous ne serons plus qu'un. Je suis sur que tu m'écoutera. Nous ne voulons plus d'incident, n'est-ce pas ?_** " me dit-il dans un sourire terrifiant.

Mon poing est parti aussi fort que je le pouvais dans le miroir. Une petite flaque de sang c'est déjà créé au sol.

« **Stiles ?!** »

Est-ce que mon père à volé dans les escaliers pour arrivé si vite. J'esquisse un sourire en l'imaginant en tenue de Superman et lui le regarde comme si j'avais une troisième tête.

« **Heu... j'ai glissé ?** » lui dis-je alors qu'il enroule ma main dans une serviette.

« **C'est une question ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sait passé Stiles ?!** »

Je dirige mon regard vers le miroir, regardant mon reflet, je veux dire mon vrai reflet, à travers les morceaux brisés.

« **Rien... il ne sait rien passé.** »

 ** _Note_**

Hey les petits louveteaux,

Désolé pour le retard, j'essaie habituellement de publié le vendredi, voir samedi au plus tard. Mais j'ai eu un weekend chargé. Bref.

Je profite de ma semaine de maladie, on dit tous bonjour la grippe

" _Bonjour la grippe_ "

pour rattraper mon retard.

Un merci un mon Koala-Garou qui relie derrière moi et vote (à main levée s'il-vous-plaît pour les différentes options du déroulement de l'histoire)

N'oubliez pas, un petit commentaire ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Je vous embrasse.

# _Dawn_


	5. Chapitre 5 - Pour toujours

**5 - Pour toujours dans mes pensées**

Je n'ai pas dormi. Mon réveil sonne. Nouvelle journée. Nouveaux ennuis ?

Je n'ai pas encore entendu _sa_ voix.

Est-ce que c'est vraiment arrivé ?

Je regarde mes mains et les bandages ne trompent pas. Oui c'est arrivé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Pourquoi moi ? Je ne le supporterai pas une deuxième fois.

Je regarde le cadran de mon réveil et souffle. Je n'ai pas la force de me lever. Je suis fatigué, mon corps est endolori. Entre la crise et la pluie d'hier je crois que mon corps ne voudra pas fonctionner. Est-ce que ma tête pourrait se mettre en pause aussi ?

Mon père frappe et entre dans ma chambre :

 _Ouaw !_ Je crois qu'il n'était plus venu vérifié si j'étais réveillé de cette manière là depuis mes 12 ans.

« **Ah tu es réveillé. Comment tu te sens ce matin ?** »

J'hausse les épaules pas sur de ma voix. Et il se dérige vers moi pour toucher mon front.

« **T'es un peu chaud. Tu devrais rester pour te reposer aujourd'hui d'accord ? je vais t'apporter de quoi manger.** »

Mais qui suis-je donc pour protester.

« **Merci…** » répondis-je. Ma voix est cassé. J'ai du me bousillé les cordes vocales hier. Heureusement mon père a l'air de mettre ça sur le compte de la fièvre et sort de ma chambre.

Après qu'il ait déposé le plateau mon père part au boulot. Me laissant seul. Seul avec ce silence angoissant. J'ai peur d'entendre sa voix à tout moment.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me fait sursauter. Je regarde l'écran. C'est Scott. Il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter hier. J'ai pas envie de répondre. J'attends que la sonnerie se coupe et lui envoie un texto.

- _K.O aujourd'hui. Te verrai demain._ -

Et je coupe mon téléphone ne voulant pas avoir de réponse. J'ai comme envie de me couper du monde. Je ramène la couette au-dessus de la tête et me cache comme un enfant de 6ans. Tentant de me laisser à des souvenir plus plaisant. Mais tout ce qui me vient sont les évènements de ses derniers mois. Et je reviens comme chaque fois à Allison.

Allison qui comme chaque fois apparaît sous ma couette avec moi, je sais qu'elle n'est pas vraiment là. Une partie de ma tête le sait. Ce n'est que mon imagination. Ni voyait rien de sexuel et bizarre là-dedans. Elle est d'ailleurs habillée à chaque fois. Avec cette tenue qui lui va si bien. La même que le jour de sa mort. Du jour où je l'ai tué.

« **Salut** » je chuchote.

« **Salut** » me répond-elle sur le même ton. Comme un secret.

Les gens penseraient sans doute que je suis fou. Ma théorie est que je n'ai pas fait mon deuil. En ai-je seulement le droit.

« **Pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ?** » Me demande-t-elle.

« **Je ne me sentais pas très bien… et puis tu sais, je n'en ai pas envie …** » elle me regarde, attendant que je poursuive, « **je n'ai pas la force d'affronter leur regard… de leur parler … ou même d'être proche d'eux… je voudrais rester ici pour toujours.** »

« **Stiles…** » elle me regarde avec un petit regard triste, puis sourit « **Stiles, tu as le droit d'être là avec eux, tu as le droit de te lever chaque matin, d'aller en cours, de discuter avec tes amis …** » elle se met à me chatouiller et je ris malgré moi « **d'embêter tout le monde avec tes sarcasmes, de faire des folies, et quelques bêtises pourquoi**

 **pas.** »

Elle se repositionne à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras. L'esprit peut faire des choses incroyable, j'ai même l'impression de sentir son odeur.

« **Est-ce que je ne peux pas juste rester là … avec toi … genre pour toujours.** »

« **Non Stiles, tu dois vivre …** »

« **Et si je ne veux pas… j'aurai préféré mourir ce soir là, ce n'est pas juste …** » je suis tellement pathétique et ma voix cassée n'arrange rien.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand des coups à la fenêtre me font revenir à la réalité. Alison a disparu et j'ai froid tout d'un coup.

De nouveaux coups se font entendre et je me décide à sortir de mon lit pour voir ce qu'il se passe. J'hésite quelques secondes en voyant la personne derrière la fenêtre. Mais finit par ouvrir.

« **Tu sais qu'il y a une porte ?** »

« **Parce que tu serais venu m'ouvrir ?** » Me demande Derek en fronçant les sourcils, je dois avouer que ma voix si glamour en ce jour doit être perturbante

« **Sans doute pas. C'est pas que tu déranges…** » dis-je mal à l'aise « **mais tu voulais quelques choses en particulier ?** »

Il me dévisage quelques secondes et finit par détourné les yeux en se frottant la nuque.

« **Non, enfin si, j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas à l'école ce matin … je voulais te rendre tes fringues, tu sais ? Puis j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là, alors je me demandais … ben … si…** » il finit par me regarder dans les yeux « **tu vas bien ?** »

Je crois que je n'avais jamais entendu Derek parler aussi longtemps. C'était drôle.

« **Ouais ça va, juste un petit coup de froid. Rien d'alarmant**. »

« **Ok … tiens.** » me dit-il en me tendant mes vêtements. Lorsque je tendis les mains, il lâchât les vêtements pour saisir mes poignets. Franchement j'en avais presque oublié l'état de mes mains.

« **Qu'est que tu as fait ? Pour celle-ci je sais mais pour l'autre ?** »

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait et pas qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?_ Subtile différence. Comme si c'était ma faute. Bon d'accord c'est ma faute, mais on est obligé de toujours me le faire remarquer.

« **Je suis tombé.** »

« **J'entends ton cœur Stiles !** »

« **Tu ne peux pas juste faire comme si tu ne l'entendais pas ?!** » dis-je en m'énervant sans doute plus que nécessaire.

Il soutient mon regard et je tente de dégager mes mains, mais il s'obstine à les tenir sans le moindre effort.

« **Attends, encore une chose. Avec qui tu parlais avant que j'arrive ?** »

Pour le coup même moi j'entendais mon cœur accélérer. Je dégluti et d'une voix tremblante je lui réponds :

« **Personne…** »

« **Stiles je t'ai entendu parler… j'ai entendu ce que tu disais…** »

« **Écoute je parlais à personne, je parlais tout seul. C'était rien.** » Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe-t-il comme ça.

Mon regard se porte vers le lit malgré moi. J'ai l'impression de trahir Allison en disant ça alors qu'elle n'est même pas là.

« **Stiles…** » je reporte mon attention sur la voix triste de Derek « **je t'en pris, ne dis plus des choses comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrai si tu mourrai Stiles ?** »

Sans que je ne m'y attende il me tire dans ses bras. C'est étrange, d'être là. Dans les bras chaud de Derek. C'est encore plus étrange de m'y sentir bien.

Une alarme sonne dans ma tête. Je n'ai pas le droit. Pas le droit d'être là, pas le droit de me sentir bien. Il faut qu'il parte.

« **Vas t'en Derek** » dis-je en essayant de le repousser et il ressert son étreinte.

« **C'est ce que tu veux ?** »

« **Oui** » dis-je la voix tremblante, les larmes aux yeux.

« **J'entends ton cœur Stiles …** » souffla-t-il.

« **Je t'ai dit de foutre le camps !** » lui hurlais-je dessus. Mauvais idée. Je me mets à tousser et il me relâche enfin. Sur que demain je serais complément aphone.

Je me recule et part me recacher sous ma couette. J'entends la fenêtre se fermer et je me mets à pleurer relâchant toute la pression d'hier et de cette nuit.

 ** _Note_**

 _Bonjour mes louveteaux,_

 _Encore du retard, je sais. Est-ce l'hiver qui rend les semaines si difficile ?_

 _Alors, alors. Des avis ? :)_

 _Merci à mon Koala-Garou pour la relecture et les votes à mains levées._

 _Je vous embrasse._

 _#Dawn_

NB.

Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires. Ca me fait plaisir et chaud au cœur de voir que des personnes lisent mon histoire.

J'espère continuer à vous donner l'envie de lire la suite.

XXX


	6. Chapitre 6-Le monde peut bien s'écrouler

**6 - Le monde peut bien s'écrouler**

[ _Derek_ ]

Alors que je referme la fenêtre, mon regard s'attarde sur cette forme sanglotante sous la couette. Il me brise le cœur.

Où est passé le Stiles hyperactif, toujours bavard et exaspérant d'avant ?

Je n'ose pas trop m'éloigner après ce que j'ai entendu:

~ _Est-ce que je ne peux pas juste rester là … avec toi … genre pour toujours…_

 _Et si je ne veux pas… j'aurai préféré mourir ce soir-là, ce n'est pas juste …_ ~

De quel soir parlait-il ? À qui parlait-il ?

Franchement un Stiles parlant tout seul je peux le concevoir. C'est vrai à quel moment Stiles ne parle-t-il pas ? Mais là c'était une conversation qu'il tenait.

Alors quand j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait ni l'odeur d'une deuxième personne, ni la voix d'un interlocuteur téléphonique, j'ai pris peur. Peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

Maintenant j'attends. Caché sur le toit près de sa fenêtre.

Voilà 10 minutes que ses pleurs ce sont arrêtés. Ça respiration est régulière et ses battements de cœur calme. Signe qu'il s'est endormi.

Ma curiosité me pousse à revenir dans sa chambre, profitant qu'il n'ait pas verrouillé sa fenêtre après mon départ. Je la referme silencieusement après être entré. Et me retourne vers le lit. Il est tellement emmitouflé dans les couettes qu'on ne voit pas un cheveux dépassé.

Je prends son téléphone mais celui-ci est éteint. J'avais donc raison pas d'interlocuteur téléphonique. Son ordinateur est lui aussi éteint.

 _Il a l'air étrangement coupé du monde._

Sur sa table de nuit traine différentes boîtes de médicaments, son Adderall* est là, dans un coin. Ce dont je suis étonné ce sont des somnifères. Si il a des difficultés à dormir, je comprends mieux le nombre d'heures qu'il a passé sur mon canapé hier.

Quelques feuilles de cours traînent par-ci par-là, des fringues dans un coin. Une chambre d'adolescent banal quoi.

Je me laisse guider par l'odeur de sang de Stiles jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Devant moi ce trouve un miroir brisé, ce qui explique je suppose le deuxième bandage.

J'inspire un grand coup et les différentes émotions que Stiles a ressenti la veille m'assaillent.

La honte mélangée à la colère. Puis la confusion. Une angoisse transformée en réelle peur. De nouveau la colère mélangée cette fois à une peine profonde.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Stiles ?** » je murmure pour moi-même.

Est-ce que je suis le seul à me rendre compte de tout ça ? Stiles est toujours là pour chacun d'entre nous, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il nous a sauvé la vie, lui, un simple humain.

Alors où sont les autres ? Pourquoi je le retrouve à chaque fois seul ?

Je décide de retourner sur le toit en attendant le retour du shérif. Je n'ose pas le laisser, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Autant jouer la prudence.

Vers midi, j'entends les accélérations de son cœur, il se met à gigoter dans tout les sens et je l'entends se redresser d'un coup, alors que son cœur cogne toujours aussi fort.

 _Cauchemar_.

« **Ça va aller… ça va aller…** » l'entends-je marmonner « **1…2…3…** » qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? « **4…5…6…** » je regarde discrètement par la fenêtre « **7…8…9…** » il est là, assis dans son lit, à compter ses doigts, je peux voir d'ici les larmes se former « **10 … 10…10.** »

Et là, il s'effondre.

« **Oh… excuse-moi… je te … je te demande …pardon… je suis désolé… désolé… je voulais pas…** » il est replié sur lui-même, là, seul dans son lit et je me fais violence pour ne pas le rejoindre.

Après quelques minutes, il rallume son téléphone.

« **Oh merde !** » il semble de nouveau dans son état normal.

« **Allô papa… oui excuse-moi, j'ai coupé mon téléphone pour dormir un peu et j'ai oublié de le rallumer… oui, promis je le laisse allumé cette fois… oui, c'est bon j'ai mangé t'en fait pas, je me sens déjà bien mieux… Oui… d'accord… à tout à l'heure p'pa.** »

[ _Stiles_ ]

J'ai l'impression que je pleures depuis des heures, c'est d'ailleurs sans doute le cas. Je déteste être comme ça, je me sens pathétique. Mais au bout d'un moment je n'ai même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit venant du rez-de-chaussée m'interpelle.

Lorsque j'arrive là, la porte est grande ouverte, j'allais la refermer quand je me rendis compte que la poignée était poisseuse, je relève la main pour constater avec horreur qu'il y a du sang dessus. Les traces de sang continue jusque dans les bois.

Je vois une ombre courir parmi les arbres et j'hésite un instant à refermer la porte, courir dans ma chambre et me rouler en boule dans mon lit. Mais ce serait pas moi, la personne pourrait être en danger, doit être en danger même.

Je me mets alors à courir, courir aussi vite que je peux, pour ne pas la perdre de vue.

Au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité je me retrouve devant le Nemeton. Je déteste définitivement cet endroit. Il n'y a plus de trace de la personne, je regarde partout autour de moi, puis…

« **Je t'en pris …** » je me retourne d'un coup sec pour la voir, là allongé sur le Nemeton, en train de se vider de son sang.

« **Je t'en supplie… fait pas ça Stiles** » je relève mes yeux vers ma main tenant le katana qui l'a tué.

« **Allison ?** »

" _**Tue-la**_ "

« **Ne fais pas ça… réveille-toi Stiles…** »

« _**Quoi ?**_ »

" **Tue-la !** "

« **Non, ne l'écoute pas, réveille-toi !** »

Je me redresse d'un coup dans mon lit. Allison est là.

« **Ça va aller.** » dis-je

« **Oui je suis là, ce n'était qu'un rêve.** »

« **Ça va aller.** »

Elle doit voir mon air paniqué à l'idée que ça ne soit pas terminé et elle me dit calmement :

« **Chuuut, Stiles, tu es réveillé. Comptes avec moi.** »

Je regarde mes mains tremblantes et ma voix fait écho à la sienne :

« **1…2…3…** » _comment j'ai pu faire une chose pareil_ « **4…5…6…** » _j'ai failli la tuer …_ « **7…8…9...** » _j'ai eu envie de l'écouter, l'écouter lui, et de la tuer_ … « **10 …** » _je rêve_ … « **10…** » _non je suis réveillé_ … « **10.** »

 _Et je l'ai déjà tué._

Mon cœur se serre et je me recroqueville sur ses genoux en tentant de lui parler sans m'étrangler dans mes larmes :

« **Oh… excuse-moi… je te … je te demande …pardon… je suis désolé… désolé… je voulais pas…** »

Je voulais pas …

Elle me caresse les cheveux comme si je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Et attend patiemment. Elle sait que ça va passer. Ça passe toujours.

Des fois ça met des heures, d'autres fois quelques minutes. Mais vu tout ce que j'ai déjà pleuré aujourd'hui, la crise passe assez vite.

« **Rallume ton téléphone, tu dois les inquiéter à ne pas donner de nouvelles. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas les voir débarquer et qu'il te trouve dans cet état.** » me dit-elle dans un petit sourire.

Je secoue la tête en essayant de sourire à mon tour et en inspirant un bon coup.

5 nouveaux messages, 13 appels manqués.

Je regarde la liste des appels manqués :

2 Lydia

4 Scott

7 papa … _Aïe_

« **Oh, merde !** » Je rappelle immédiatement mon père.

« **Allô papa.** »

« _**Stiles ! Bon sang, pourquoi tu ne répondais pas. Tout va bien ?**_ »

« **Oui excuse-moi, j'ai coupé mon téléphone pour dormir un peu et j'ai oublié de le rallumer** »

« _**Stiles … juste … j'ai eu peur. Je préfère que tu restes joignable…**_ » je sens qu'il essaie de rester calme.

« **Oui, promis je le laisse allumé cette fois »**

« _**Comment est-ce que tu vas ? La fièvre est tombée ? T'as su mangé quelque chose ?**_ »

« **Oui, c'est bon j'ai mangé t'en fait pas** » je vois le regard réprobateur d'Allison et je secoue la main pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est rien « **je me sens déjà bien mieux.** »

« _**Ok, je rentrerai sûrement tard ce soir, ça ira pour te faire un repas.**_ »

« **Oui.** » j'ai l'habitude, je penses amèrement.

« _**Profites du reste de la journée pour te reposer encore un peu.**_ »

« **D'accord.** »

« _**Ok… ben… à tout à l'heure…**_ »

« **A** **tout à l'heure p'pa.** »

Je repose le téléphone sans prendre la peine de lire les messages et me recouche près d'Allison.

Aujourd'hui, le monde peut bien s'écrouler, …

Je n'existe plus.

 _Médicament utilisé dans le traitement du TDAH_

 **Note**

 _Bonjour mes louveteaux,_

 _Voilà le 6ème chapitre déjà._

 _J'aimerais un peu vos avis, ça me ferai plaisir._

 _(Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps. Mon petit cœur est tout emballé chaque fois ;D )_

 _Remerciements à mon Koala-Garou._

 _Je vous embrasse._

 _# **Dawn**_

 _Rappel :_

 _Instagram ️- Somewhere_in_boston_

 _(Même si je n'ai plus publié dessus depuis un temps mon prochain défi lancé par Koala-Garou est un VoidStiles. Je dois juste me lancer quand j'ai le temps :D )_


	7. Chapitre 7 - Tu es à moi

**Chapitre 7 - Tu es à moi**

Je suis assis depuis deux bonnes heures dans mon lit a attendre. Attendre que mon réveil sonne pour pas que mon père se rende compte que j'ai encore fait une nuit blanche. Les médocs du médecin ne servent à rien. À peine ai-je le temps de fermer les yeux que mes rêves se transforment en cauchemars. Donc j'attends. Dans une minutes ça sonnera. Dans une minute, je devrais quitter ce monde de silence et retourner dans la vie active.

 _Serait-ce vraiment si déraisonnable de rester ici ?_

Je souris en sentant la main d'Allison sur la mienne.

« **Ne te défile pas. C'est une nouvelle journée qui commence. Tout ce passera bien, j'en suis sur.** »

Je tourne mon regard vers elle, elle me sourit affectueusement et je lui souris à mon tour. Je sursaute comme un idiot quand l'alarme détruit notre bulle de confort. Allison est partie.

Je me lève péniblement, tout ankyloser d'avoir garder la même position si longtemps et file sous la douche.

 _C'est une nouvelle journée._

 _o-o_

À peine arrivé sur le parking je repère au loin la meute … ce qu'il en reste du moins. Scott, Isaac, Lydia. Il ne manque que Derek et ils sont au grand complet.

J'inspire un grand coup et descends de ma fidèle Roscoe.

Je profite d'un groupe d'élèves rentrant dans le lycée pour me faufiler mais une main m'agrippe au moment de passer les portes.

« **Hey Stiles, on est là.** » me dit Scott avec un grand sourire « **Alors pourquoi t'es pas venu hier ?** »

« **J'avais pris un coup de froid, je suis juste resté me reposer un peu. Hum… bon j'y vais j'aimerais voir le prof avant le début du cours. À plus tard.** »

Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit et me dirige vers mon casier pour vider le surplus de livres avant d'aller en classe. Pendant quelques secondes je reste planté là, fermant les yeux fortement. Ça fait à peine cinq minutes et je trouve qu'il y a trop de bruit, trop de monde, trop …

" _D'humains stupides._ " J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup. Ai-je vraiment penser ça ? Un petit sentiment de honte m'envahit. Mais la cloche qui annonce le début des cours me ramène à la réalité et je fonce en classe.

Lorsque j'arrive il reste des places dans le fond. Super. En espérant pouvoir rester tranquille. Ah ben apparemment non vu que Scott s'installe la près de moi. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire et je me rends compte que je le regarde fixement quand il me demande :

« **T'es sur que ça va, Bro ? T'as l'air ailleurs.** »

Genre… tu veux vraiment savoir ? Je dois t'expliquer que ça fait des mois que je ne dors plus, que je ne mange plus, que presque chaque nuit je me réveille poussant un cri silencieux pour ne pas déranger mon père, que j'aimerai te parler maiiiis…

Mon regard se tourne vers Isaac qui c'est installé de l'autre côté de Scott.

 _Il n'en vaut pas la peine_ me dit une petite voix dans ma tête

« **Je vais bien** » dis-je dans un sourire qui sans doute crois t'il amusé alors qu'il est en réalité défaitiste.

" **_Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux Stiles_** " je m'étouffe avec ma salive quand je me rends compte que la voix dans ma tête n'est pas la mienne depuis tout à l'heure.

« **Un problème monsieur Stilinski** »me demande mon professeur.

« **Je… oui, il faut que … que je sorte… juste quelques minutes.** »

« **Allez-y** » me répond-t-il dans un froncement de sourcils.

Mais à peine me suis-je redressé que le cours a déjà repris. Je sens le regard de Scott, cependant il ne me suit pas. Et étrangement je lui en suis reconnaissant. Il faut que je _LUI_ parle.

Je me dirige vers les toilettes et après mettre assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, avoir compté mes doigts jusque dix pour m'assurer que j'étais bien réveillé, je tourne mon regard vers le miroir et pointe mon reflet du doigt.

« **Toi ! Je croyais t'avoir dit de partir ! C'est pas possible tu ne peux pas aller hanté, ou possédé, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, ailleurs. Genre loin, très loin. Regarde moi, tu crois pas que j'ai déjà pas assez de soucis comme ça**. » j'attends quelques secondes une réponse en fixant mon reflet et je tressaillis lorsque je le vois le sourire et redresser sa tête d'un air suffisant.

" **_Voyons Stiles, je suis sur qu'au fond je t'ai manqué._** "

« **Pfff…** » dis-je avec dédains voulant caché mon malaise.

" **_Stiles, je te l'ai dit, je ne partirai pas, tu es à moi. Nous sommes liés maintenant. À toi de voir comment tu veux vivre l'aventure cette fois-ci._** "

« **Parce que tu me laisses le choix ?!** »

" **_Oui, Stiles. Tu oublies que je suis dans ta tête, je te connais sûrement mieux que toi-même, et je penses que d'une certaine façon j'ai développé une sorte … d'affection ?_** "

« **Tu m'en dira tant.** »

'' **_Ne sois pas comme ça avec moi, Stiles. Je peux faire de ta vie un enfer… ou nous pourrions faire tellement plus. Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux, Stiles._** ''

« **Bien-sûr… t'espère quoi au juste ? Conquérir Beacon Hills ? De la souffrance toujours plus de souffrance ? J'y gagne quoi au juste ? … mes amis vont te massacrer !** »

'' **_De qui parles-tu Stiles ? De ton père jamais là ? De Scott qui a préféré se retrouver près de Isaac après les derniers événements ? De Lydia qui ne sait même plus te regarder dans les yeux ?_** ''

Je détourne mon regard, au bord des larmes. Chacune de ses phrases est un coup de poignard… car tellement vraies.

'' **_Oui, c'est bien ce qui me semblait._** '' je lui jette un regard assassin mais il a l'air amusé de la situation. '' **_Je ne veux pas conquérir Beacon Hills, c'est chez moi ici. Et il est juste temps de rappeler cela à ses habitants. C'est chez nous Stiles. Comment osent-ils nous traiter de la sorte ?_** ''

« **Stiles ?** » m'appelle Scott en ouvrant la portes, je me retourne en faisant un bon phénoménal.

« **Oh bon sang, Scott ! T'as failli me tuer là !** » dis-je ma main sur le cœur.

« **T'es parti y a longtemps. Tout va bien ?** » Me demande-t-il d'un sourire amusé de ma réaction.

Que ses sourires m'ont manqué.

« **Je …** » j'hésite à tout lui dire.

'' **_Tu quoi Stiles ? Tu vas vraiment lui dire que tu étais entrain de discuter tranquillement avec celui qui t'as aidé a tué l'amour de sa vie ?_** ''

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur vient de tomber au fond de mon estomac.

« **Je …** »

'' **_Dis-lui Stiles. Vas y. Comment penses-tu qu'il va réagir ? Quand il va savoir que je suis toujours là et que tu n'as rien dit. Quand il va savoir que tu as plus discuté avec moi ses derniers jours qu'avec lui. Tu veux la vérité Stiles ? Je me souviens de comment tu te sentais à l'époque, toi le faible humain, qui du jours au lendemain se retrouve avec tout ses pouvoirs. C'était grisant n'est-ce pas ? Vas y explique donc lui ça ! …_** ''

 _Non !_

'' **_Non ? Tu en es sur ? Tu ne veux pas lui expliquer le monstre que tu es ? C'est vrai que avec sa mine de chien battu je suis pas sûr qu'il comprendrai_** '' me dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Puis il ajoute dans un chuchotement '' **_Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, moi je comprends…_** ''

« **Stiles ?** »

« **Euh… oui ? Oui ! Je … je penses que je suis pas aussi bien retapé que ça. C'est sûrement plus grave que je pensais. Paraît que y a une épidémie de grippe en ce moment… je … je vais rentrer, je penses…** »

« **Sur ? Enfin ouais si tu le sens… je prendrais tes cours si tu veux, t'inquiètes… reposes-toi juste Bro, tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi.** »

« **Ouais… merci. Je te revaudrai ça.** » lui dis-je en lui tapant l'épaule.

Et je me dirige vers la sortie.

 ** _Note_**

Bonjour mes louveteaux,

Voilà le 7ème chapitre déjà.

Comme on m'a demandé plusieurs fois :

Je sors un chapitre par week-end. Je ne sais pas faire plus avec la vie que je mène mais j'essaie d'être autant que possible en temps et en heure.

Sinon un petit commentaire ça fait toujours, TOUJOURS, plaisir.

Et bien-sûr remerciement habituellement à l'incroyable Koala-Garou qui me supporte

Bisous bisous.

#Dawn


	8. Chapitre 8 - Promenons-nous

**Chapitre 8 - Promenons-nous dans les bois...**

Comment a-t-elle pu me faire une chose pareil ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ? Je sais qu'on a eu des moments difficiles, je l'ai parfois insulté dans l'énervement mais je l'ai au final traité plus souvent comme une princesse, une reine même je dirais. Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi encore une panne ? _Roscoe, ma belle, tu me brise le cœur._

Me voilà à devoir rentrer à pied. Heureusement qu'il ne pleut pas aujourd'hui.

Je décide de couper à travers les bois pour gagner quelques kilomètres, essayant de pas ressasser cette conversation. IL ne sait pas manifesté depuis. Merci enfin un peu de calme.

Au bout d'un moment, je m'arrête, fronce les sourcils …

« **Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** » Me dit Alisson. J'aurai bien besoin de son courage légendaire là.

« **Tu entends ?** » Je lui demande

« **Non, j'entends rien du tout.** »

« **Justement … une forêt c'est toujours bruyant. Mais là on entend même plus un oiseau.** »

Elle fronce les sourcils, et nous nous mettons à regarder autour de nous.

« **On ne devrait pas rester là Stiles, aller viens on bouge.** »

J'avance en direction de la maison, mais ce silence angoissant me pèse de plus en plus. Je me mets à chantonner pour casser ce malaise :

« **Promenons- nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas …** »

« **Sérieux Stiles ?** » me gronde Allison avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

« **Quoi ? T'as une autre chanson à nous proposer peut-être ?** » je lui demande amusé.

Un craquement nous fait nous retourner tous les deux.

« **Okayyy… ça c'était flippant.** »

Un autre craquement à l'endroit opposé nous fait nous retourner une nouvelle fois.

« **Derek ?** » J'appelle. Qui d'autre peut se balader dans les bois en pleine journée ?

« **Tu sens le loup petit humain, mais où est ta meute ?** » Me dis un gros tas muscle sortant d'un buisson.

« **Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez ? Vous avez du vous perdre, la fourrière ce trouve à deux kilomètres dans cette direction.** » Dis-je en pointant derrière lui.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte je veux me faire tuer où quoi ?_

Le type devant moi se met à grogner en révélant ses crocs et ses yeux bleus. Ses griffes se mettent à sortir et je suis complètement hypnotisé jusqu'à ce qu'Allison m'attrape le bras et me hurle :

« **Cours Stiles !** » je prends mes jambes à mon cou allant aussi vite que je peux en zigzagant entre les arbres « **Cours ! T'arrête pas ! Ne te retourne pas !** »

Je cours ce qui me semble être des heures quand je ralentis pour voir s'il est toujours derrière moi. Plus personne. Je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle.

« **Il faut continuer Stiles il va pas s'arrêter là.** »

« **Je …** »

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que je me retrouve propulsé quelques mètres plus loin. Le choc me coupe le souffle mais je n'ai pas le temps de me redresser que je suis de nouveau éjecter mais contre un arbre cette fois.

Je tente de le relever mais il m'attrape pas la gorge et me cogne rudement la tête contre le tronc. Je lutte de toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'évanouir. Mais je commence à manquer d'air. Je sens le sang couler le long de ma tête. Je n'ai même pas la force de crier à l'aide.

Mais appeler qui je suis tout seul.

'' ** _Stiles, Stiles, Stiles… tu m'oublie moi._** '' J'entends le sourire dans _SA_ voix '' ** _je peux t'aider...veux-tu que je t'aide ?_** ''

Je veux pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas écrasé par quelqu'un d'autre, pas aussi faiblement.

« **Aide-moi.** »

Je vois le loup devant moi froncer des sourcils. « **Qu'est-ce que… ?** » il fait un pas en arrière en me relâchant les yeux écarquillés.

Je frotte mes mains pleines sang sur mon pantalon et voit que les égratignures ont disparues. Je touche ensuite l'arrière de ma tête mais à part mes cheveux poisseux je ne sens plus rien, la plaie s'est refermé.

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Je redresse la tête vers mon agresseurs quand il me demande :

« **Mais qu'est ce que tu es ?** »

« **_Plus un pathétique humain …_** » dis-je, ma voix faisait écho la _SIENNE_.

'' **_vas-y Stiles, je te laisse reprendre les commandes. Suis juste mes indications_** ''

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai suivi chacun de ses ordres. Étrangement soulagé d'être capable de me défendre pour une fois.

Tout se passa vite et pourtant si doucement en même temps.

Alors qu'il allait abattre ses griffes sur moi, j'ai attrapé son poignet au vol que je bloque derrière son dos et mis un coup de pied aux fesses. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier vu qu'il revient à la charge. Je l'attrape au vol et le fait à mon tour atterrir contre un arbre. Il a l'air assommé. Et je lève mon poing en signe de victoire

« **Enooooorme, je l'ai mis au tapis, ce gros lourdaud. C'est qui le meilleur ? Merci, merci, mer…** »

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe que je me retrouve à terre. Le loup à califourchon sur moi à essayer de m'étrangler. Je commence à voir des tâches quand _IL_ me parle de nouveau.

'' **_Stiles, concentre toi, l'adrénaline est redescendu mais tu es plus capable que tu ne le penses. Tu es aussi futé qu'un renard après tout …_** '' me dit-il, le ton clairement amusé '' **_l'esprit sur la matière, si tu imagines que tu peux le faire, tu le fera, ma magie t'aidera…_** ''

« **Qu…quoi ?** »

'' ** _Aller Stiles, un peu d'imagination, regarde cette branche-là, ce serait une bonne arme._** ''

Mon regard se porte sur la branche et je tends la main pour essayer de l'atteindre mais elle est d'un mètre trop loin. J'y arrive pas je vais mourir.

'' **_Non tu ne vas pas mourir, plante lui cette branche Stiles !_** ''

Comment ?

'' **_Ton imagination ! Si tu penses qu'elle peut l'atteindre elle l'atteindra ! Vas-y ! Aller Stiles ''_**

Je tends la main me concentrant un maximum, je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Et à mon grand étonnement elle vibre légèrement. _Aller, aller._

« **Que crois tu faire ? Tu vas mourir là, seul comme le misérable et pathétique petit humain que tu es …** » me dit le loup dans un sourire mauvais.

Et c'est la goute d'eau, une monté de colère m'envahit et d'un geste de la main j'envois la branche se planter dans le flan du loup. Qui pousse un grognement terrifiant avant de s'affaler à côté de moi.

Je suis essoufflé, vidé, j'ai les yeux tellement lourd.

'' ** _Pas mal pour une première fois, Stiles. Mais je te conseille de bouger avant de t'endormir. Son hurlement a du être entendu par d'autre. Personne n'a besoin de savoir que tu étais là. Alors bouge !_** ''

Je me redresse, trop épuisé pour me rebeller contre _LUI_ , ou même pour me poser des questions et part en direction de la maison.

 ** _Note_**

Bonjour mes louveteaux,

Ça fait un petit temps je sais.

Voici le 8ème chapitre.

J'ai pas eu de review au chapitre précédent, soyez pas timide. J'adorerais vraiment avoir des avis.

Je vous embrasse.

#Dawn

merci Koala.


	9. Chapitre 9-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

**Chapitre 9 - Qu'est- ce que je dois faire ?**

[ _Derek_ ]

Je me retrouvais une fois de plus à ruminer sur les ruines de mon ancienne maison, ne sachant pas quoi en faire. Reconstruire ou abandonner. Cette question me travaille en ce moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je m'apprêtais à repartir m'énervant contre moi-même d'être aussi indécis, lorsque le hurlement d'un loup retentit dans la forêt.

Ce n'était pas un des membres de la meute. Étant dans notre territoire, je n'hésite pas une seconde avant de me lancer à la recherche de ce loup. Je cours pendant au moins 2 kilomètres quand l'odeur du sang m'interpelle. Je retrouve assez facilement l'endroit où la lutte à eu lieu. Et panique légèrement, bon d'accord je flippe à mort, quand dans les deux odeurs de sang je reconnais celle de Stiles.

« **Stiiiiiles !** » Je cris, mais aucune réponse ne me vient en retour.

Je regarde autour de moi et vois que des traces de sang partent vers le nord. J'inspire profondément et me rend compte que l'odeur encore fraîche de Stiles par à l'opposé. En direction de sa maison.

Je me mets donc à courir tout en suivant son odeur.

J'allais atteindre sa maison quand l'odeur s'arrête net à l'orée du bois. Je me retourne pour avoir une vision terrifiante de Stiles, cette image me hantera longtemps je le sais.

Là debout, aussi blanc que la mort, regardant vers sa maison les yeux vides. Du sang recouvre une grande partie de ses vêtements, de ses mains, une partie de son visage et de ses cheveux. Vu la quantité si je n'avais pas entendu son cœur battre, de manière incroyablement normal, j'aurai cru voir un mort ... _Un mort-vivant, ouais._

« **Stiles ?** » Je m'approche de lui doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que je suis là.

« **Stiles ?** » Je retente en me mettant dans son champ de vision.

Au bout d'un moment son regard semble enfin s'accrocher au mien.

« **Derek … je peux pas rentrer chez moi comme ça.** »

Il a l'air complètement ailleurs. De grosses cernes mangent ses joues et on dirait quand soufflant trop fort il pourrait s'écrouler.

« **Stiles, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ?** »

Après un petit moment alors que j'ai cru qu'il ne répondrai pas, il me dit d'une voix neutre :

« **Je vais bien.** »

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** »

« Je peux pas rentrer chez moi comme ça » me répond-il, son regard repart dans le vague et je comprends bien que je n'aurai pas de réponse maintenant.

« **Viens, je t'emmène au Loft.** » je lui dis, et avance sans me retourner, entendant ses pas me suivre jusque la voiture.

[Stiles]

J'ai marché aussi longtemps que j'ai pu, et je me suis surpris moi-même quand j'ai vu que je n'étais plus qu'à 100 mètres de la maison.

« Stiles, attends ! » Me dit Allison « **tu ne peux pas entré comme ça, si ton père te voir il va te poser plein de questions, Scott sentira l'odeur du sang si il vient te voir, il faut trouver une autre solution. Bon sang Stiles, t'as sûrement tuer ce gars. Ok c'était un loup-garou et il te menaçait, mais tu ne penses pas qu'il risque de t'en vouloir ?** »

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Allison a absolument raison. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

« **Stiles ?** »

« **Derek…** »

Derek est là devant moi, est-ce que c'est bien réel. Où est-ce que je plonge un peu plus dans la folie.

« **Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi comme ça…** »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dis ça, je ne sais juste pas quoi faire.

« **Stiles, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé** ? »

Est que je vais bien ? Je n'en sais rien. Je suis tellement, tellement fatigué. Fatigué aussi bien physiquement que moralement, je n'en peux plus. Qu'est ce que je dois dire ?

« **Dis lui que tu vas bien Stiles** » me dit Allison « **tu n'as pas besoin de leur expliquer, tu n'as pas besoin de leur faire subir ça, je suis là pour ça. Ne leur impose pas ça.** »

Mon cœur se sert, je ne peux pas leur faire plus de mal.

« **Je vais bien…** »

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** »

J'ai envie de lui dire, dire que je crois que j'ai tué un gars … encore. Et que je suis fatigué, et que je ne sais pas quoi faire, je crois que si on ne m'aide pas je vais m'effondrer là. Qu'on me dise quoi faire ! Merde ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est qu'il m'arrive ?

« **Stiles ressaisis-toi !** » Me gronde Allison.

J'ai juste envie de me blottir dans ses bras, mais Derek me prendrai pour un fou si je manifeste le moindre geste qui ferait comprendre qu'elle est là.

Je vois qu'il attend une réponse, alors je lui dis la seule chose dont je suis certain :

« **Je peux pas rentrer chez moi comme ça** » mon regard dévie sur Allison qui me sourit, j'entends Derek me parlait comme si il était déjà loin :

« **Viens, je t'emmène au Loft.** »

Je vois Allison acquiescer comme pour me donner son accord. Et je me mets à suivre Derek comme un automate.

Il ne me regarde pas et j'en profite pour tenir la main d'Allison. Comme un enfant tiendrait la main de sa mère.

Nous avons sans doute marché quelques kilomètres et j'ai pourtant l'impression que ça fait à peine 5 minutes.

« **Grimpe** » me dit-il en me tenant la porte. Je le vois du coin de l'œil froncé les sourcils quand je ne m'exécute pas.

« **Stiles ?** » dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je me sens complètement à l'ouest, et je penses que ça doit se ressentir dans mon comportement parce que Derek m'aurait déjà plaqué contre un arbre depuis longtemps sinon, il a l'air tellement patient que si je n'étais pas aussi fatigué j'en aurai été déstabilisé.

« **Je vais salir ta voiture…** » je finis par lui dire d'un ton lasse. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Oserais-je regarder encore quelqu'un dans les yeux après tout ça.

« **Franchement, après le nombre de fois où je me suis vidé de mon sang dans la tienne, je vais pas faire le difficile pour une fois** » dit-il, je sens qu'il veut mettre de l'ironie dans sa voix pour me détendre, et je commence à avoir une bouffée d'angoisse.

Faut que je parte, je dois pas me retrouver avec quelqu'un, faut pas qu'il sache tout ce qu'il se passe, pour Allison toujours à côté de moi, ce type que je viens sûrement de tuer parce que … parce que … parce qu' _IL_ est toujours là… combien vont-ils me détester pour ça ?

Je fais un pas en arrière, mais Derek m'attrape le bras avant que j'ai le temps de faire plus de mouvement. Il le tient de façon ferme mais sans me faire mal et m'oblige à avancer vers la voiture. Il m'engouffre dedans, m'attache lui-même la ceinture et referme la portière. Je suis trop hébété pour réagir. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. J'en ai mal à la tête d'être si fatigué.

Le trajet se passe dans un silence absolu.

[ _Derek_ ]

Alors qu'on arrive enfin à la voiture, je me retourne pour le voir toujours aussi profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Il finira bien par parler, un Stiles ça finit toujours par parler.

« **Grimpe** » je lui dis. Mais il n'a absolument aucune réaction.

Je commence tout doucement à m'inquiéter pour lui. Je ne sais même pas à quel point ses blessures sont graves et je n'attends que d'être au Loft pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

« **Stiles ?** » Je m'approche doucement de lui, son comportement me fait de plus en plus peur. Est-ce que tout ceci est lié avec ce que j'ai vu ses derniers jours ?

Il finit par ouvrir la bouche pour me dire :

« **Je vais salir ta voiture…** »

Celle-là je m'y attendais pas. Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de truc qu'il l'aurai ennuyé habituellement. Je penses même qu'il aurait eu un grand plaisir à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Je tente une touche d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère :

« **Franchement, après le nombre de fois où je me suis vidé de mon sang dans la tienne, je vais pas faire le difficile pour une fois.** »

Je sens toute une panoplie d'émotions aussi négative les unes que les autres prendre le dessus sur lui, alors qu'il fait un pas en arrière, je l'attrape pour l'empêcher de partir. J'ai l'impression que si je le laisse faire. Plus jamais je ne le reverrai.

Pris d'un besoin irrépressible de le protéger, je le mets dans la Camaro et démarre pour le Loft. Le trajet est incroyablement silencieux.

Je jette parfois des regards vers lui mais il a l'air si loin. Même si Stiles n'est pas un loup, qu'il n'est qu'humain, il fait parti de ma meute pour moi, le voir ainsi me touche bien plus que je ne peux l'exprimer. Je penses même que ça me déchire. Il me donne juste envie de le planquer au Loft et de le protéger de la menace qu'il semble planer au dessus de lui. Sans doute est-ce son côté fragile qui me donne envie de le protéger de la sorte.

 ** _Note_**

Bonjour mes louveteaux,

Je suis un peu en retard. Désolé.

Pour me faire pardonner il y a un peu plus de mots. J'ai fini par couper le chapitre pour pas qu'il soit trop long.

J'espère lire vos avis.

Je vous embrasse.

#Dawn


	10. Chapitre 10 - Parle-moi

**Bonjour mes louveteaux,** **Un peu de _blabla_ pour bien commencé.** **J'ai gentillement prévenu ma page Wattpad de mon absence (de courte durée ne vous inquiétez pas) mais j'ai oublié de poster ici.** **Donc oui ! _Je suis toujours en vie_ !** **Et donc, j'ai un mois extrêmement chargé au boulot. Et les week-end ont été aussi très compliqué.** **Cela ne va pas en s'arrangeant puisque je consacre les deux prochains week-end aux réunions, tournages et montages de ma nouvelle chaîne _Youtube_.** **Y a du boulot.** **Bref.** **Je vous poste ici un tout nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira.** **Je suis toujours motivée à lire vos commentaires, remarques, critiques, questions.** **Je vous embrasse bien fort.** **# Dawn**_

 **Chapitre 10 - Parle-moi.**

Arrivé au Loft, je reste planté à l'entrée, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, je me sens mal à l'aise, carrément pas à ma place. Je crois que je n'ai plus trop l'habitude d'être avec des personnes, du moins des personnes réelles, faites en chaire et en os. Je me tortille légèrement, fait deux pas en avant pour finalement faire trois pas en arrière.

« **Arrête de gigoter comme ça Stiles, on dirait un enfant qui a fait une bêtise** » me dit Allison, sans la regarder je lui chuchote :

« **Mais J'AI fait une bêtise.** »

« **Calmes-toi, comment veux-tu qu'il le sache ?** »

« **J'en sais rien moi, il était dans les bois. T'imagines si il a vu quelque chose ?** » je lui réponds en regardant les mains toujours taché de sang.

« **C'est Derek, il t'aurai déjà massacré si il avait vu quelque chose** »

« **Ouais… au fond c'est peut-être bien que je sois là, il m'empêchera de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Enfin j'espère…** »

« **Oui, et si il ne le fait pas, il faudra peut-être commencer à penser à un plan pour _L_ 'arrêté…** »

« **Ouais…** »

Je sursaute quand je vois des pieds dans mon champs de vision. Je redresse la tête pour voir Derek me regarder, les sourcils froncés comme à son habitude. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de un léger sourire de passer furtivement sur mes lèvres à ce constat. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront pas, je serais curieux de le voir sourire pour une fois.

« **Tu vas bien ?** » Me demande-t'il, je hoche la tête pour toute réponse, certain que mon cœur me trahit de tout façon.

Mais connaissant Derek il ne me questionnera pas.

« **Tiens, t'as qu'à aller prendre une douche, on discutera après.** » me dit-il en me tendant un pantalon de jogging avec un de ses éternels t-shirt noirs. Et bien, j'avais tord. Qu'elle excuse je vais bien pouvoir donner ?

Voilà une demi heure que je suis sous la douche, je penses que je n'ai jamais été aussi propre tellement je me suis frotter pour faire disparaître chaque trace de sang. Il ne reste plus aucune trace du combat d'aujourd'hui. Et je me doute qu'IL y est pour quelque chose. Mais bon, vais-je vraiment me plaindre d'avoir cicatrisé ? C'est bien la première fois que quelque chose de positive ressort de cette histoire.

Je me décide à sortir de la douche et évite contentieusement mon reflet. J'ai trop peur de _LE_ voir à nouveau.

J'enfile les vêtements que Derek m'a passé. Je souris en voyant à quel point ils sont trop grand. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas petit mais il fait quand même quelques centimètres en plus que moi, puis la carrure n'en parlons même pas. De plus avec le peu que je mange depuis ses derniers mois je ne ressemble plus à rien.

J'enroule mes bras autour de moi-même comme pour me protéger du reste du monde. J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête quelques heures, je voudrais me reposer sans avoir peur de rien. Mais je sais que Derek m'attend, là, dans le salon. Je ne pourrais pas rester éternellement caché comme je le souhaite.

Je sors donc de la salle de bain, et me dirige directement là-bas. Derek regarde je ne sais quoi à travers la fenêtre. Je pars m'installer dans le canapé, le plus loin possible de lui et replis mes jambes contre mon torse, je les entours de les bras.

J'attends qu'il parle, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Je l'entends bouger pour venir s'asseoir sur la table basse en face de moi, je ressers mes bras, me faisant le plus petit possible.

« **Stiles …** » je n'ose pas relevé la tête de peur d'affronter son regard.

« **Stiles…** » je me mors furieusement la lèvre, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

« **Stiles, regardes-moi** » sa voix est tellement calme qu'au bout de quelques secondes je me décide à relever les yeux vers lui. Et quand je vois son regard me transpercer, je frissonne. Il n'y a pas de colère, juste beaucoup de questions, et je penses même de l'inquiétude.

« **Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?** » Je secoues la tête de manière négative. Pas très sûr de ma voix.

« **Comment est-ce que tu as guéri ?** » Je regarde mes mains où plus aucune trace de ses derniers jours n'est visible

« **Je sais pas** » je chuchote. Mon cœur un accro, bien-sûr. Je sais à cause de _qui_ j'ai guéri.

« **Tu sais que j'entends quand tu me mens, Stiles …** » me réponds Derek en froncent légèrement les sourcils.

Il a l'air déçu. Et je détourne mon regard honteux.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est qu'il t'arrive ?** »

Je cache ma tête contre mes genoux et je lui réponds dans un souffle « **je peux pas…** »

Je le sens s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« **Bien-sûr que si tu peux, parles-moi** »

« **Non … je veux pas que tu me déteste. Je sais que tu ne me porte pas forcément dans ton cœur. Mais je ne penses pas pouvoir supporter que tu me déteste. Alors … s'il te plaît.** » je commence à pleurer malgré moi. Heureusement qu'il ne voit rien.

« **Je suis loin de te détester Stiles, tu te trompes. Je suis certainement pas la personne la plus expressive du monde. Mais tu fais parti de la meute et je me soucis de toi. Je voudrais juste pouvoir t'aider mais il faut que tu m'explique ce qu'il se passe…** »

Je laisse un sanglot m'échapper malgré moi. Mais ne dis toujours rien. Je suis déjà tellement fatigué et mes pleurs n'arrangent vraiment rien.

Au bout de deux longues minutes de silence. Je le sens bouger à côté de moi et devine qu'il s'est installé plus profondément dans le canapé.

« **D'accord, écoute, je vais te poser des questions, si tu te sens capable d'y répondre je suis là pour t'écouter, si tu ne veux pas tu as juste à me dire non. Ça te va ?** »

« **D'a… d'accord** »

« **Tu t'es battu dans la forêt, n'est-ce pas ?** »

« **Oui…** »

« **Avec qui ?** »

« **Je sais pas. Un Omega je penses** » je le sens ce tendre près de moi.

« **Comment as-tu pu survivre à un combat contre un Omega ? Stiles, y avait vraiment beaucoup de sang. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** »

« **Tu as vu ?** »

« **J'ai juste vu le sang et les traces de lute**. »

Je redresse ma tête vivement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« **Y avait pas de corps ?** »

« **Non, et que deux odeurs. La tienne et une autre, donc il est fort probable qu'il soit juste reparti. Mais il en restera sans doute pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?** »

« **Je sais pas. Il m'a juste dit que je sentais le loup, il m'a demandé où était ma meute, je lui ai balancé une connerie, tu sais comme ma langue va parfois trop vite** » je le vois esquisser un sourire « **puis… puis il m'a juste balancé contre un arbre** » mes yeux se repose sur mes genoux et je touche l'arrière de mon crâne en me remémorant ce qu'il s'est passé.

« **Et après ?** »

Je secoue la tête de nouveau.

« **D'accord. Je vais prévenir la meute qu'un Omega se balade dans le coin** » je tourne de nouveau mon regard vers lui complément paniqué « **je ne dirai rien à ton propos tant que tu ne le voudras pas ou tant que ce ne sera pas absolument nécessaire. Mais Stiles, tu ne pourras pas garder ce que tu caches indéfiniment secret. Et il faudra que tu en parles avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Si tu veux je suis là, peut importe quand tu te sentiras prêt.** »

Nos yeux ne sont pas lâchés. Et tout la sincérité que je vois dans les siens me réchauffe un peu le cœur. Il attend sûrement que je réponde quelque chose. Heureusement la sonnerie de mon téléphone me sauve la mise.

Papa.

Cette fois-ci je suis mort. Il sait très bien que je suis sensé être en cours. Si il m'appelle c'est qu'il sait que je n'y suit pas.

Derek se lève, sûrement pour me laisser un peu d'intimité et je l'en remercie.

« **Allô ?** »

« **Tu sais que tu es sensé être en cours et que tu n'es ni là-bas, ni à la maison ! Mais bon sang où est-ce que t'es ?!** »

« **Je…** » je tente de me justifier mais il me coupe

« **Non, tais-toi ! Je veux pas savoir au final. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre un énième mensonge, de toute façon tu n'en fera qu'à ta tête, comme tu l'as décidé. Je ne te reconnais plus. Et puisque que tu as décidé de vivre comme ça, grand bien te fasse. Je vais arrêter de m'énerver. T'as qu'à gérer la situation comme tu l'entends. Comme d'habitude. Je te laisse. Ne m'attends pas ce soir, j'ai du travail.** »

Et il raccroche sans que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je reste quelques secondes, le téléphone contre mon oreille. Complément perdu.

Je me sens horriblement seul, gelé de l'intérieur. Je sens Derek derrière moi. Aucun doute qu'il a tout entendu avec sa super-ouïe de loup-garou.

Mon cœur cogne vraiment fort. Trop fort.

Je sens là crise arriver mais je penses m'être déjà assez rendu minable devant Derek aujourd'hui.

Je me lève péniblement et me dirige vers la salle de bain en vitesse avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je vais m'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce. Je commence à avoir du mal à respirer.

Mon cœur cogne encore plus fort si c'est possible. Je veux juste disparaître en cet instant, c'est horrible. Je commence voir flou, et des tâches apparaissent devant les yeux. Peut-être que je vais finir par m'évanouir. Ce serait bien. Mais ma crise ne semble pas vouloir me donner du repos. Et je panique de plus en plus, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir. Des larmes traîtresses tombent malgré moi.

Est-ce qu'on peut mourir d'une crise ?

Alors que j'essaie de m'agripper à quelque chose espérant me faire reprendre pied. Je sens qu'on me colle dans une étreinte chaude.

Ce ne sont certainement pas les fins bras d'Allison. Ceux-là sont bien plus musclés. Je me sens protéger là, en boule, dans ses grands bras. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus ressenti ça.

Je finis par entendre des paroles qui me parviennent près de mon oreille. Calme, reposant. Des paroles rassurantes. Et l'épuisement à raison de moi. Je me laisse complètement allé dans les bras qui me tiennent. Et je ferme les yeux.

Ma respiration est redevenu peu à peu régulière. Mon cœur s'est calmé mais me demander d'ouvrir les yeux serait vraiment trop.

J'entends qu'on m'appelle à plusieurs reprises. Je finis par émettre un son pour montrer mécontentement d'être dérangé ainsi. La personne qui me tient rigole de ma réaction et elle finit par me soulevé du sol après avoir passé un bras sous mes genoux. Je m'agrippe à son t-shirt comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je me sens pas près à ce qu'on me lâche. Je ressers mes mains espérant garder cette source de chaleur près de moi, je me sens un peu moi gelé, j'ai juste froid. Pourtant on finit par me déposé dans ce que je suppose être un lit. On me remonte la couette jusqu'en haut de mes épaules. Alors que j'allais protester, je me rends compte que je n'arrive toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux. Après avoir inspiré un grand coup l'odeur que porte les oreillers, je finis par m'endormir enfin.


	11. Chapitre 11 - L'erreur

_**Bonjour mes louveteaux,**_

 _ **Malgré mon surplus de travail, j'ai réussi à vous écrire un petit chapitre**_

 _ **(le onzième déjà, rolala).**_

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt, et avec un lien pour ma chaîne Youtube, si ça intéresse des petits curieux. ️**_

 _ **Je**_ _ **vous embrasse.**_

 _ **# Dawn**_

 **Chapitre 11 - L'erreur**

Je suis réveillé depuis au moins 15 minutes. Enfin réveillé est un bien grand mot. Je suis dans cette transition entre le sommeil et le réveil. Vous savez, cet instant où si vous y pensez encore vous vous souvenez du rêve que vous venez de faire, mais que si vous bougez ne fusse que le petit doigt vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas vous rendormir.

Alors je ne bouge pas, je n'ai pas envie d'affronter la réalité. Je garde les yeux fermés et me concentre pour me rendre compte de ce qui m'entoure. Je sais que je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Ce n'est pas mon matelas, ni ma couette, encore moins mon oreiller. Mais rien ne me dérange, l'odeur qui se dégage des draps m'apaise.

J'écoute ce qui m'entoure. J'entends vaguement des éclats de voix, mais c'est trop loin pour que je comprennes ce qu'on dit. En me concentrant je reconnais Derek, ainsi que par moment Scott. Parfois Lydia ou Isaac.

Bref, réunion de meute je présume. Mon cœur s'accélère de les savoir si proche, et je bouge légèrement. Quand on m'attrape par derrière et que l'on me sert dans les bras. Ses bras je les reconnaîtrais entre mille. Allison.

« **Chut. Calmes-toi. Ne bouge pas et essaye de garder un rythme de respiration régulier, sinon ils sauront que tu es réveillé.** » Je fais ce qu'elle me dit tout en gardant les yeux fermés, alors qu'elle se met à me caresser les cheveux d'un geste réconfortant.

J'entends des pas qui s'arrêtent devant la porte.

« **Je veux le voir !** » Dit Scott, il a la voix d'un gamin à qui on a refusé un bonbon dans une épicerie.

« **Je te dis qu'il dort. La réunion est fini maintenant va-t'en !** » lui répond Derek d'un ton agacé.

Allison me sert plus fort m'intimant silencieusement de garder mon calme.

« **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est chez toi ?** »

« **Je vois pas vraiment en quoi ça te regarde !** »

« **Ça me regarde parce que c'est MON meilleur ami, il a rien à faire ici** »

« **On peut pas dire que tu ai été vraiment là pour lui ses derniers temps, Scott. S'il a envie d'être ici il est le bienvenue, par contre, TOI, je vais te demander de partir !** »

« **PARDON ?!** »

J'entends du mouvement, accompagné d'un « **lâche moi** » de Scott, et je devine qu'ils se sont éloignés qu'en je n'entends de nouveau plus que des éclats de voix, mais cette fois, plus agressive, je penses que Isaac et Lydia ne sont plus là, je ne les entends pas.

J'entends un grondement, et une porte qui claque. Et je ne peux retenir mes larmes.

'' _**C'est de ta faute, Stiles**_ '' me dit-IL.

« **Je sais** » je chuchote en plaquant mes mains contre les oreilles.

'' _**Tu devrais partir, ne plus t'approcher d'eux, tu n'as pas besoin d'eux '**_ '

« **Tais-toi** » dis-je en serrant plus fort mes mains contre mes oreilles tirant mes cheveux au passage.

'' _**Tu ne vas que leur faire plus de mal, Stiles**_ ''

« **Non, je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas…** » je chuchote sans m'arrêter.

Je veux qu'IL sorte de ma tête, je veux que ça s'arrête.

« **Je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas…** »

Pourquoi moi ? J'en peux plus, s'il vous plaît. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Allison où es-tu ?

« **Je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas…** »

Des bras m'attrapent, me retourne. Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux, je continue à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je suis trop brisé pour lutter.

Quand on me force à retirer mes mains de mes oreilles, me tirant plus fort les cheveux au passage, une plainte sort de ma bouche. Je veux pas. On me plaque mes bras contre mon torse et on m'enferme dans une étreinte chaude. Je me débats légèrement, mon cœur bat vite. Mais la prise ne se désert pas. Et petit à petit je me détend, me laissant doucement aller. Pendant un moment j'arrive à ne plus penser à rien.

Mais pas assez longtemps à mon goût. Tout doucement mon cerveau se remet en route. Je me rends compte que je suis agrippé à un t-shirt. Et pas celui de n'importe qui. Celui de Derek, je suis encastré sous son menton, ma tête sur son bras qui me retient contre lui. Son autre main fait des aller-retour dans mon dos. Comme pour me détendre. Chose qui a bien fonctionné remarque.

Au bout de quelques minutes la gêne commence à s'insinuer en moi. Et il doit s'en doute le sentir puisqu'il désert son emprise tout doucement.

« **Ça va ?** » Me chuchote-t'il.

« **Oui…** » je réponds sur le même ton.

« **Et pour de vrai maintenant ?** »

« **Vraiment ? … j'en sais rien …** »

Il se recule et me regarde dans les yeux « **ok…** » il se relève et se dirige vers la porte « **je vais commander des pizzas, ça te va ?** »

« **Je… Ne prends pas cette peine, ça va. Je vais rentrer chez moi, je crois que j'ai assez abusé comme ça** » dis-je en me relevant à mon tour.

« **C'est bon, tu vas pas rester tout seul chez toi** » ce n'était clairement pas une question « **Pizzas et film, Stiles. Tu peux pas me refuser ça.** » me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« **Je suppose que non** » je lui réponds avec un sourire « **je choisis le film alors, je suis sur que tu es du genre à regarder de vieux film policier. Buh ! Un bon Marvel ça te tente ? Moi ça me tenterait bien. Ça fait longtemps que j'en ai plus regardé un, et tu sais…** » et je continue mon monologue en partant vers le salon, ne voyant pas Derek sourire, du soulagement dans les yeux en me regardant.

 _POINT DE VUE EXTÉRIEURE_

Une demi heure après avoir lancé le troisième film Marvel, Derek se retourna, étonné, vers Stiles. Il avait arrêté de commenter le film. Et pour cause, il venait de s'endormir comme une masse, sa tête retombant sur l'épaule de Derek. Il l'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé et finit par s'endormir à ses pieds à son tour.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que le film était terminé et que l'on entendait plus un bruit. Stiles se redressa. Un regard de pure haine vers Derek. Il se leva aussi silencieusement que l'aurait fait un loup… ou un renard…

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour choisir le plus grand couteau qu'il puisse trouver et retourna vers Derek sur la pointe des pattes. Se positionnant au dessus de lui, le plombant de toute sa hauteur, il leva le couteau au dessus de sa tête et de toutes ses forces tenta de le planter dans le cœur de Derek. Oh oui, il serait visé juste.

Mais on n'attaque pas un loup endormi. Par réflexe, Derek lui saisi les poignets et lui balança un coup de pied dans l'estomac l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Complètement surpris par la situation, Derek se releva d'un bon. Se dirigeant vers le corps qui se relevait déjà.

« **Stiles ?** »

Le regard que Stiles lui renvoya lui glaça le sang, jamais il n'avait vu autant de haine.

Stiles fonça gracieusement sur lui, ses mouvements étaient fluides. Arrivé à sa hauteur il lui sauta dessus. Coinçant ses genoux autour de ses hanches et d'une pressions sur ses épaules plus forte que ne l'aurait pensé Derek, les fit tombé à la renverse. Stiles au dessus de lui, saisissant directement sa gorge pour l'étrangler.

Derek était abasourdi par tant de force, d'où est-ce qu'elle venait ?

« **Il est à moi ! À MOI ! Comment oses-tu misérable vermine ! Je ne te laisserai pas me le prendre !** »

« **St-…Stiles ?** »

« **La ferme ! Tu vas mourir ici ! Tout seul, comme tu l'as toujours été ! Qui pleurerait un être aussi pathétique et faible que toi ? Tu ne manqueras à personne. Je rendrais un bien grand service à l'univers en me débarrassant de toi !** »

Derek tentait de dégager les mains de Stiles, blessé et choqué par ses propos.

« **Qu'est-ce… qui te prends ? … Arrête...** »

« **Non** » lui répondit Stiles. Avec ce sourire. Ce sourire qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il l'avait déjà vu. Il y a quelques mois.

Derek renversa la situation d'un coup de bassin, remerciant intérieurement Stiles d'être plus petit et plus frêle que lui. Sans quoi il n'aurait pas réussi vu la force, oserait-il le dire, surnaturelle que Stiles semblait avoir développé.

La surprise se peigna quelques secondes sur le visage de Stiles. Il se retrouvait à terre, Derek a califourchon sur lui, lui maintenant fermement les poignets de part et d'autre de la tête. Il avait beau se débattre, il n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Il poussa un cri de rage.

« **Je vais te tuer ! Tu ne m'arrêtera pas !** »

Derek réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Et il chuchota.

« **Le nogitsune … comment es-tu revenu?** »

 _IL_ sourit de cette manière qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, stoppant tout mouvement pour ce dégager.

« **Voyons Derek, je ne suis jamais parti.** »

Le visage de Derek se décomposa quand il comprit toute l'horreur que cela signifiait. Depuis des mois le nogitsune reprenait des forces, il les étudiait, s'infiltrait subtilement. Cette crise de colère était sa première erreur. Une seul erreur en plusieurs mois. Plusieurs mois où… où Stiles vivait avec lui dans sa tête.

Pendant sa réflexion Derek avait légèrement desserré sa prise et _IL_ tenta de sans extraire mais Derek ne lâcha pas. Il resserra même d'avantage ses doigts.

« **Où est Stiles ? Fais le revenir ?** »

« **Non !** »

Les yeux de Derek devinrent luisant et ses crocs sortirent voulant dans un réflexe purement animal faire se soumettre le renard qui tenta imperceptiblement de ce faire plus petit. _Un Derek, ça reste impressionnant._

« **Fais le revenir !** »

« **Tu sais, depuis le dernière fois où nous nous sommes vu tous les deux. Je ne prends plus aussi souvent le contrôle. Tellement rarement que Stiles ne s'en rend pas toujours compte. Son esprit est fort, même si il s'est brisé il y a peu …** » Derek fronça les sourcils à cette révélation étrange « **et qu'il a cette mauvaise manie de ne vouloir blesser personne, c'est triste. Il a un si grand potentiel… Bref. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a des fois, comme maintenant, où je prends le contrôle car endormi il est, délicieusement, vulnérable. S'en est trop facile. Mais parfois pendant le processus il se réveille. Comme maintenant… conscient de tout ce qu'il se passe. Je le vois là, dans ma tête. Il fait de la peine, tu le verrais c'est pathétique.** » dit-il en finissant dans un rire.

Un grondement sortie de la gorge de Derek.

« **Fais. Le. Revenir.** »

Le nogitsune sembla réfléchir, et son regard se perdit légèrement dans le vide.

« **C'est ce que tu veux Stiles ? Tu veux revenir ? Affronter Derek ? Regarde le Stiles, regarde tout le mépris qu'il a pour toi Stiles, la déception, tu leur fais mal Stiles, tu …** »

Derek L'attrapa par le col et lui tapa la tête sur le sol.

« **Tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas vrai !** »

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Stiles, le souffle coupé. Derek le lâcha, comme s'il c'était brûlé.

« **Oh mon Dieu, Stiles…** »

Stiles n'osait pas bougé, n'osait rien dire. C'était un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller. _Non_ ! Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache, il ne voulait pas que Derek soit au courant, ni personne d'autre. Qu'est-ce qu' _IL_ lui avait pris ?

Derek lui attrapa le visage pour qu'il le regarde et il tressaillit fortement au contact, laissant une légère plainte sortir de sa bouche.

« **Tu m'entends Stiles ? Est-ce que ça va?** »

Il ne voulait pas répondre, il ne voulait pas le regarder, il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche. Il avait honte. Il voulait juste disparaître. Ne plus exister.

« **Stiles réponds-moi…** »

Un sanglot sorti de ses lèvres alors qu'il essayait de sortir de la prison que formait Derek et son corps sur lui, ainsi que ses mains sur son visage.

Mais Derek ne lâchait pas.

« **Non, je ne te lâche pas. Tout va bien, je reste là Stiles. Calme-toi. Tout va bien.** »

Il avait fallu longtemps pour que Stiles cesse de pleurer. Il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme effrayant. Mais Derek continuait de le tenir. Il avait bien trop peur qu'il disparaisse.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Besoin d'aide

**_Bonjour mes louveteaux,_**

 ** _Voilà enfin le 12ème chapitre. Un peu plus long que d'habitude. Ce sera un peu plus le point de vue de Derek cette fois._**

 ** _N'hésitez à me laisser vos impressions._**

 ** _Je vous embrasse._**

 ** _#Dawn_**

 ** _\- Chapitre 12 - Besoin d'aide -_**

 _DEREK_

Après avoir installé Stiles dans le canapé, j'ai bloqué tous les accès pour sortir du Loft. Persuadé qu'il tenterai de s'enfuir. Il m'a suivi du regard sans jamais rien dire.

Je trouve ce silence de plus en plus pesant.

Je m'installe sur la table basse devant lui comme plus tôt aujourd'hui. J'essaie de garder une expression impassible mais au fond je suis terrifié. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, non, bien-sûr que non. J'ai peur pour lui. Grande différence. Je ne peux pas le perdre.

Je ne peux plus perdre personne.

« **Est-ce que ça va ?** » Je lui demande. Il se contente de me regarder sans répondre. Je sais pourtant qu'il m'écoute puisque son cœur a tressauté quand je lui ai parlé. Comme si je l'avais surpris. Mais à part ça. Il n'y a aucune réaction de sa part.

« **Stiles… il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il vient de se passer…** » toujours rien. Son cœur a seulement légèrement accélérer. Mais son air neutre commence à me mettre un peu mal à l'aise.

Et si ce n'était pas lui devant moi, et si c'était encore le nogitsune.

J'inspire un grand coup et je les sens. Toutes ses émotions. De la peur, de la tristesse, du désespoir.

Pas de doute, c'est bien lui.

« **Stiles… on va trouver une solution… on t'abandonnera pas…** » il tourne la tête et on pourrait croire qu'il regarde quelque chose à côté de lui. « **Stiles ?** » Il se retourne de nouveau vers moi « **je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Tu m'entends ? Je te promets que je resterai avec toi et qu'on va trouver quelque chose. Mais s'il te plaît parle-moi…** »

Il me regarde quelques secondes et j'entends son cœur battre fort, il ouvre la bouche comme pour me dire quelque chose. Puis au bout de quelques secondes la referme. Il se retourne et pose entièrement le côté de son corps contre le dossier du canapé, les genoux replié contre son torse. Son regard semble regarder un point invisible.

« **Stiles ?** » Il ne réagit pas. « **Stiles …** » il pose ses mains contre ses oreilles. Le cœur un peu lourd je décide de le laisser tranquille. Après tout ce début de soirée fut éprouvant.

Je pars vers la chambre prendre mon téléphone. Je dois aller voir le père de Stiles … Deaton aussi. Pour ce qui est du reste de la meute. J'aviserai au moment voulut. Mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin d'un baby-sitter… et qui d'autre qu'un psychopathe pour surveiller un psychopathe. Ça me fait mal mais…

« **Allô Peter ?** »

« **Tiens, tiens, tiens. Ne serait-ce pas mon neveu préféré ?** »

 _STILES_

J'observe Derek nous enfermer dans le Loft. Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagé ou en colère. D'un côté j'ai juste envie de prendre mes jambes à mon coup et m'enterrer plus bas que terre, d'un autre, peut-être qu'il pourra _L_ 'empêcher de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Après tout il a réussi à prendre le dessus sur lui.

Derek s'installe devant moi et n'a pas franchement l'air à l'aise. Je sais qu'il essaie de garder son masque mais je penses qu'après l'avoir côtoyer depuis si longtemps je commence à le connaître. _T'inquiètes pas Derek, moi aussi je suis mal à l'aise, j'ai même honte tu sais…_

« **Est-ce que ça va ?** » Me demande-t'il. J'ai envie de lui dire que non, _non ça va pas. J'ai failli te tuer là Derek, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte au moins, pourquoi n'es-tu pas ne colère ?_

« **Stiles… il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il vient de se passer…** »

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dire ? Je suis désolé, si tu savais. Mais il est bien plus fort que moi. J'y arrive pas Derek. Je sais pas quoi faire. J'aimerai qu'on m'aide mais est-ce que je le mérite ? Non bien-sûr que non…_

« **Stiles… on va trouver une solution… on t'abandonnera pas…** »

Je sens Allison à côté de moi et je ne résiste pas à l'envie de la regarde. « **je sais ce que tu te dis Stiles, tu les as laissé tomber, tu t'es éloigné de eux. Et tu as eu raison Stiles tu les protèges comme ça…** » me dit-elle.

« **Stiles ?** » J'entends Derek m'appeler et me retourne vers lui « **je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Tu m'entends ? Je te promets que je resterai avec toi et qu'on va trouver quelque chose. Mais s'il te plaît parle-moi…** »

J'hésite à lui répondre mais Allison m'attrape la main et me dit « **ne dis rien Stiles. Ne les mêle pas à ça. Tu va leur faire du mal** » sa voix se superpose avec la _SIENNE_ " ** _tu leurs fais mal Stiles_** " « **je suis là moi, on va trouver quelque chose.** »

Je me retourne pour couper court à la conversation et remonte mes genoux contre moi et me pose sur le dossier du canapé pour être tourné vers Allison et n'être concentré que sur elle.

J'ai vaguement conscience que Derek m'appelle mais je suis complètement concentré sur Allison qui me regarde avec peine en me caressant les cheveux. J'essaye de resté accroché à son regard comme point d'encrage alors qu' _IL_ a recommencé à me parler. Me murmurant toutes ses horribles vérités.

Menteur. Manipulateur. Assassin …

Monstre…

 _Je suis un monstre…_

 _DEREK_

J'observe depuis la cuisine Stiles qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce mais qui par moment murmure des choses. Parfois tellement bas que même avec mon ouïe je ne comprends pas, à d'autre moment il parle plus fort comme si il m'avait oublié. Pas de doute, le nogitsune est là, en train de lui parler.

« **Je sais … je voulais pas… non, c'est pas vrai… tais-toi, pitié…** »

Mon cœur se serre. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui. Peter arrive je l'entends monter les marches. Il faut que j'aille chez Deaton au plus vite.

J'ouvre la porte avant que Peter n'ai le temps de frapper. Il est là. Peter Hale et son sourire sarcastique en permanence accroché sur son visage. Pourtant quand il me voit l'attirer vers l'intérieur et tout refermer en vitesse ses sourcils se froncent et son sourire disparaît.

« **Quel accueil. Vas-tu enfin expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?** »

« **J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne savais pas à qui d'autre demander. Je sais que … je sais que tu pourra gérer la situation.** »

« **Tu m'intrigue. Quel peut être le problème qui requiert ma présence auprès de toi ?** » dit-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres qui me donne envie de lui en retourner une.

« **TAIS-TOI !** »

Peter et moi sursautons tous les deux. J'avoue que pendant deux secondes j'avais oublié LA raison de Peter ici.

Peter avança doucement vers Stiles les sourcils froncés. Stiles quand a lui avait enfui sa tête dans ses genoux. La respiration légèrement saccadé.

« **Stiles ?** » Tenta Peter. Mais comme pour moi, Stiles avait l'air complètement hermétique aux sons l'entourant. Trop enfermé dans sa propre tête.

Peter me lança un regard interrogateur.

« **Il faudrait que tu le surveille. Je dois passer voir son père et Deaton. Il ne faut pas qu'il sorte d'ici.** » je me dirigeai vers l'entrée pour attraper ma veste quand Peter m'arrêta.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?** »

« **Je rêve où tu t'inquiètes ?** »

« **On va être clair. De tous les clowns que tu as accueilli dans ta petite meute** » me répond-il en mettant des guillemets sur le mot meute « **le seul que j'ai pu trouver intéressant, et aller j'ose le dire apprécié, est Stiles. Que les Dieux m'entendent, j'aurai du mordre ce petit hyperactif plutôt que cet imbécile de Scott** » je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire amusé que j'essaie de caché en détournant la tête , bien que cela semble avoir raté vu le sourire de mon oncle.

Mais je me reprends bien vite quand il ajoute un « **alors ?** » Les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

Pendant une seconde j'ai l'impression de retrouvé mon oncle d'avant l'incendie. Et rien que pour ça, j'apprécie un peu plus Stiles.

« **Le nogitsune…** »

« **Quoi le nogitsune ? Il est mort…** »

« **Non. Et il n'est même jamais parti pour reprendre ses mots. Et avant que tu le demandes, oui j'ai discuté avec lui. Il y a à peine une heure. Donc … je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose, ok ? Je … juste… surveille le s'il te plaît. Et méfie-toi.** » je lui tourne le dos et pars en direction du bureau de police.

- _Ellipse du trajet_ -

« **Shérif ?** » je viens d'entrer dans le bureau, le shérif Stilinski redresse sa tête du dossier dans lequel il était plongé.

« **Derek ? Il y a problème ?** » dit-il en se redressant. Je lui fais un geste de la main lui indiquant de rester sur sa chaise.

« **Vous devriez rester assis. La conversation que nous allons avoir ne va pas vous plaire…** » je le vois froncer des sourcils et je m'installe sur une chaise en face de son bureau. « **Avez-vous remarquer des changements chez Stiles ?** »

Il croise ses bras et s'installe plus loin sur sa chaise.

« **Pourquoi me parles-tu de Stiles ?** »

« **Répondez**. »

Il se passe une main sur le visage avant de continuer.

« **Eh bien… c'est Stiles. Il a toujours agi bizarrement. Et je dois dire que depuis toutes ses histoires de loup-garou et d'êtres surnaturels sortis de je ne sais où ça n'a pas arrangé ses … excentricités ?** » sa fin de phrase terminé sur une question comme si il n'était pas sur de comment qualifier son fils. Mais ouais… excentricité est assez bien choisi. J'incline la tête lui faire par de ma compréhension

« **Mais c'est vrai que ces derniers mois c'est différents. Il ment… énormément. Il ne ramène plus personne à la maison, ne me raconte plus rien. Il ne me pose même plus de questions sur mes enquêtes. Son comportement, enfin je veux dire sa façon d'être, de parler, d'agir, c'est … je… je sais pas comment le décrire. Je ne le reconnais pas.** »

« **Est-ce que vous lui avez demandez ce qui n'allait pas ?** »

« **Il sait qu'il peut venir me voir quand il veut…** »

« **Il le sait. Mais si il n'ose pas ? C'est quoi le plan ? Vous n'allez pas vers lui ? Vous laissez s'enfoncer encore et encore. Vous le laisser _"gérer la situation comme il l'entend_ "** » lui dis-je en mimant les guillemets.

Oui c'est traitre d'utiliser les paroles qu'il a dit à son fils au téléphone aujourd'hui mais j'avoue que la colère monte. J'ai l'impression qu'on a tous laissé tomber Stiles.

« **Je … c'est pas ça, je … je ne sais pas quoi faire. D'accord ? Je n'ai jamais été doué avec lui, pour le comprendre, ou comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé faire ?** »

« **Agir en père, être là pour lui**. » j'inspire un grand coup pour me calmer en voyant sa tête honteuse « **écoutez, Stiles ne va pas bien. Il va rester chez moi le temps de trouver une solution. Il n'ira plus en cours pour l'instant. Quelqu'un passera lui prendre des affaires chez vous.** »

« **Quoi ?! Mais Derek, tu ne…** »

« **C'est le Nogitsune…** » je le vois blanchir d'un coup « **quand on a cru l'avoir tué on avait tord. Et Stiles … je penses que Stiles a voulu gérer la situation seul, mais on est en train de le perdre, donc maintenant je prends le relais.** » je me lève pour repartir et lance un dernier regard désolé « **bonne journée Shérif** » et je m'en vais dans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

\- _Ellipse du trajet - ( même si je suis sur dans le fond que Derek chante en conduisant... faudra qu'on en reparle_ )

« **Deaton ?** »

« **Derek. Quelle bonne surprise** » me répond-il en ouvrant la porte faite de sorbier « **qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène ?** »

« **J'aimerai que cette conversation ne s'ébruite pas. Même pas auprès de la meute. Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ?** »

« **Hé bien, mon allégeance a toujours été à la famille Hale. Mais tu comprends bien que en cas de nécessité je n'hésiterai pas à prévenir les personnes compétentes ou concernées. De quoi s'agit-il ?** »

J'hésite quelques secondes mais j'ai trop besoin de son aide.

« **Le Nogitsune est toujours là.** »

« **Toujours là ? Mais Scott l'a mordu. Isaac a enfermé … une luciole... Juste une luciole, ce n'était pas lui. Il est …** »

« **Toujours à l'intérieur de Stiles, oui.** »

Je le vois mettre sa main sur sa bouche et fermer les yeux comme plongé dans une intense réflexion.

« **Comment va Stiles ?** » me demande-t'il en reprenant pieds avec la réalité et en se mettant à fouiller partout dans ses étagères.

« **Mal. Il a bien su le cacher. Au début, il a du penser pouvoir gérer la situation seul. Et il a entre autre éloigné tout le monde. Je suis sur que cet idiot l'a même fait exprès pour nous protéger.** » Deaton esquissé un sourire en m'entend dire ça.

« **Comment es-tu sur que c'est le Nogitsune ?** »

« **Il a essayé de me tuer. Heureusement que Stiles n'est pas très musclé parce qu'il est vraiment fort.** »

« **Il a pris possession de son corps ?** »

« **Oui mais Stiles a repris le contrôle** »

« **Donc il est toujours faible. Mais il ne faut pas en être rassuré pour autant, vas savoir depuis combien de temps il fait un lavage de cerveau à Stiles. Stiles est quelqu'un d'assez fort mentalement mais combien de temps peut-il réellement tenir avec un nogitsune dans sa tête. C'est étonnant qu'il c'est montre à toi, il t'a dit quelque chose ?** »

« **Il était vraiment en colère. Il disait qu'il m'interdisait de le lui prendre. Mais …** »

« **Il parlait de Stiles. Toi et Stiles… vous avez un lien.** »

« **Un lien ?** »

« **C'est difficile a expliqué… je le ressens. Et si je le ressens, le nogitsune a du le sentir aussi. Il t'a vu comme un obstacle. Tu as intérêt à faire attention.** »

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, un lien ? Après tout on fait partie de la même meute. _C'est logique non ?_

« **Bref. Le nogitsune m'a aussi dit quelque chose. Il m'a dit que Stiles avait brisé son esprit.** »

Je vois Deaton froncer des sourcils « **comment ça ?** » J'hausse les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que je ne sais pas.

« **Très bien écoute, pour l'instant il va falloir le surveiller. Qui est avec lui là ?** »

« **Peter.** » il me regarde l'air de dire " _vraiment Derek ? Peter ?_ "

« **D'accord, ça n'aurait peut-être pas été mon premier choix. Et Scott…** »

« **N'est pas au courant. Et j'aimerai que ça reste comme ça pour l'instant. Ça fait des jours que je observe Stiles et personne ne s'inquiète à part moi. Ils l'apprendront donc que si c'est réellement nécessaire.** »

« **Bien, je te laisse décider. Mais si il commence à devenir dangereux je préviendrai la meute.** » me dit-il comme si un père donnait un avertissement à son enfant « **Tiens mets ceci autour de l'endroit où tu vas garder Stiles, il sera le seul bloqué.** » me dit-il en me tendant un gros flacon de poudre.

« **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** »

« **Ca vient de la souche du Nemeton, là où le Nogitsune a été retenu la première fois et ceci** » me dit-il en me tendant une aiguille remplis d'une substance transparente « **et le poison qui avait permis de le ralentir la première fois. Il ne me reste qu'une dose et elle est à utiliser qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Ils sont ensemble depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai peur des effet qu'il pourrait y avoir sur Stiles. Je vais faire des recherches et contacter des personnes qui pourrait m'aider. Je te tiendrai au courant.** »

« **Merci.** »

Je prends les affaires et repart sans un regard. J'ai juste envie de rentrer voir comment va Stiles.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Te protéger

Bonjour mes louveteaux,

Le chapitre est prêt depuis une semaine et je ne l'avais pas publié... Honte à moi.

Alors ? Certains sont déjà en vacances ? Moi encore une petite semaine et qu'est-ce que j'ai haaaate.

Bon, je vous laisse avec le 13eme chapitre. Un peu plus fluffy

N'hésitez pas pour un commentaire, suggestion, impression, avis,...

Je vous embrasse.

#Dawn.

_

 ** _Chapitre 13 - Te protéger_**

[ _Stiles_ ]

 _SA_ voix a fini par se faire de moins en moins forte. Pour finir par ce taire complètement. _IL_ était particulièrement en forme ce soir. Prendre le contrôle et me parler aussi longtemps. Je crois qu _'IL_ était en colère. En colère parce que Derek voulait m'aider. Mais je n'ai rien demandé moi. J'ai besoin de dormir mais je n'ose pas. Si je m'endors et qu' _IL_ reprend possession de mon corps, je pourrais blesser quelqu'un ou même tuer … encore.

« **Je suis fatigué…** » je murmure à Allison.

« **Je sais** » me chuchote-t-elle en continuant à me caresser les cheveux.

J'entends du mouvement près de moi, je penses que c'est Derek, mais c'est Peter qui s'installe en face de moi, prenant une position assez semblable sauf qu'il croise ses jambes.

« **Derek s'est enfui ?** » Je lui demande d'une voix un peu brisé. Je lui ai fait peur, il a abandonné….

« **Non, il est parti cherché de l'aide, des réponses, voir une solution.** » me répond très calmement Peter. Ça ne ressemble pas à son comportement habituel. C'est assez perturbant.

« **Mmh mmh** » je lui réponds n'ayant pas la force de lui demander plus. Pourtant il va falloir que je rentre chez moi. Je n'arrive pourtant pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement. « **Je dois rentrer… mais … j'arrive même plus à bouger…** » je ne sais pas pourquoi je me confie à lui. Est-ce que ce sont ses yeux remplis d'angoisses ? Il est au courant, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Derek lui a dit.

« **Dors un peu Stiles.** »

« **Non… _IL_ va revenir… _IL_ revient toujours… et quand _IL_ vient dans mes rêves, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il se passe… je peux pas… je … **» j'inspire un grand coup pour ne pas pleurer en détournant le regard.

« **Tu sais que, bien qu'elle soit très atypique, nous faisons parti de la même meute tous les deux ? Tu sais que je te protégerai ?** »

« **Si je deviens dangereux… tu feras quelque chose ? N'est-ce pas ?** » Je ne suis pas effrayé par la réponse, et vu son regard, il doit comprendre que je mets tout l'espoir que j'ai en lui.

« **Oui… oui je ferais quelque chose, si tu me le demande.** »

« **Bien, alors si tu estimes que je deviens dangereux, n'hésites pas !** »

On ne dit plus rien pendant quelques minutes et mes yeux veulent de plus en plus se fermer mais je ne peux pas arrêté de lutter. Je ne peux pas _LE_ laisser gagner.

Alors que je rouvre les yeux pour la troisième fois après mettre presque endormir, Peter m'attrape et m'allonge à côté de lui, m'entourant de ses bras.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** »

« **Tu sais qu'une meute de Loup-Garou peut reconnaître ses membres à l'odeur, et même si toi tu es humain, tu as développé certains comportements de loup à notre contact. Entre autre je suis sur que certaines odeurs doivent te gêner plus qu'avant ou d'autres te rassurer. Je me trompe ?** » Je souris en pensant à l'odeur d'Allison, aussi membre de la meute. Ou même cette odeur dans les draps de Derek où j'ai dormi comme un bébé pendant quelques heures aujourd'hui.

« **Non, tu as raison…** » je lui réponds.

« **Et il n'est pas rare que les meutes de loups dorment ensemble, pour pouvoir se protéger, mais aussi pour sentir l'odeur des autres. Donc je t'en pris Stiles, sers-toi d'un membre de ta meute pour dormir un peu.** » dit-il dans un petit rire, puis il rajoute plus bas « **promis je te protège** »

Déjà mes yeux commencent à se fermer alors qu'il me sert un peu plus fort et que je pelotonne contre lui, inspirant un grand coup son t-shirt. Je me sens mieux même si… ce n'est pas l'odeur de Derek.

[ _Derek_ ]

Me voilà enfin arrivé au Loft. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais trouvé en rentrant mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça.

Peter est à moitié couché un livre dans une main, l'autre passant et repassant dans les cheveux de Stiles, qui lui est endormi sa tête caché dans son t-shirt.

« **Ne cries pas, il avait vraiment besoin de dormir.** »

« **Je n'ai rien dit.** » je m'assois près d'eux et rajoute « **j'ai l'impression de te revoir quand je faisais des cauchemars et que tu m'aidais à me rendormir. Il t'a parlé ?** » il quitte sa lecture pour me répondre, un léger malaise à l'annonce de mon souvenir d'une époque disparue depuis longtemps.

« **Un peu. Je penses qu'il est en train de perdre le contrôle. Il m'a demandé …** »

« **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ?** »

« **De faire quelque chose si il devenait dangereux…** »

« **Ok… Deaton m'a donné de quoi l'enfermer dans le Loft et il va faire des recherches. J'ai prévenu son père, va falloir aller lui chercher quelques affaires.** »

Je pose mon regard sur Stiles. Notre conversation n'a même pas l'air de perturber son sommeil.

« **Bien , je vais aller chez lui, t'as qu'à aller le coucher dans ton lit. Je penses que nos odeurs lui permettent de dormir. Il a besoin de sa meute.** » me dit Peter.

J'acquiesce et j'attrape Stiles comme je peux, mettant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière ses épaules, puis le soulève. Un petit grognement de mécontentement sort de sa bouche et il vient ensuite frotter son nez contre mon t-shirt et émet un son de contentement.

Mon cœur accélère légèrement quand je vois ça, mais me reprends très vite en voyant mon oncle soulever un sourcil en me lançant un petit sourire. Je lève les yeux aux ciels et part vers la chambre.

Après avoir couché Stiles, je commence à tracer la barrière l'empêchant de sortir du loft, grâce à la poudre du Nemeton.

Après ça, je vais cachez l'unique seringue de poison dans un endroit qu'il ne trouvera pas. À savoir, le boîtier d'une vieux film policier qui, je sais, n'ira jamais toucher.

Puis, je retourne dans la chambre surveiller Stiles.

À part quelques marmonnements et froncement de sourcils. Voilà deux heures que Stiles dort calmement. Peter m'a signalé que j'avais l'air d'un psychopathe à le regarder comme ça, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je le protégerai tant que je pourrais.

Stiles commencent à avoir le sommeil de plus en plus agité.

« **… non, fait pas ça… je suis désolé… non, on ne peut pas… fais pas ça je t'en prie… je suis désolé, ouvre-moi… pitié, ouvre-moi… je vais m'étouffer fais pas ça… aidez-moi... NOOOON…** »

J'étais complément obnubilé par ce qu'il disait et son cri m'a fait revenir à la réalité. Je l'attrape dans mes bras alors qu'il se redresse en continuant à crier. J'entends Peter arrivé complètement paniqué.

« **Doucement Stiles, je suis là, calmes-toi. Calmes-toi.** » je le balance d'avant en arrière contre moi. Il a enfin cessé de crier. D'un coup il s'accroche à moi.

« **Derek ?** »

« **Oui, je suis là.** »

« **T'es revenu ?** »

Je le regarde dans les yeux, pour lui répondre. Son visage est couvert de larmes.

« **Bien-sûr que je suis revenu, je ne t'abandonne pas. Tu m'entends ? Jamais.** »

Il me regarde en fronçant ses sourcils comme si il analysait chacun de mes mots. D'un coup, il se recule et regarde ses mains.

« **1, 2, 3, …** » « **Stiles qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** » « **4, 5, 6…** » « **Stiles, réponds-moi.** » je sens Peter s'approcher discrètement « **7, 8, 9…** » « **Stiles ?** » Je chuchote en approchant mes mains des siennes alors qu'il compte ses doigts. « **10…** » il regarde ses deux mains « **10…** » il agrippe mes avant-bras « **10…** » il me regarde dans les yeux « **Tu es réel ! Tu es réel…** » « **Oui, je le suis…** » « **et tu ne m'abandonnes pas…** » je lui fais un sourire que j'espère rassurant « **Non, je ne t'abandonne pas. Je reste là.** »

On ne se lâche pas du regard et je sens Peter quitter la pièce comme pour ne pas casser se moment.

« **Tu vas bien ?** » Je lui demande au bout d'un moment.

« **Je vais bien…** » je lui lance un regard septique « **je m'en remettrai ce n'est pas mon premier cauchemar.** »

« **Pourquoi tu comptes tes doigts ?** »

Il me lâche mal à l'aise et détourne le regard.

« **Quand… quand on rêve. On a plus de doigts. Alors, ben comme par moment, je ne sais plus trop distinguer le rêve du réel. Ben…** »

« **Tu dois compter. D'accord j'ai compris. T'inquiètes pas.** » il hoche une fois de la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il a entendu. « **De quoi est-ce que tu as rêvé ?** »

« **C'est pas important. _IL_ veut juste me faire peur. **»

« **Il faut que tu tiennes encore le coup. Deaton cherche une solution.** »

« **T'as prévenu les autres ?!** » dit-il paniqué.

« **Juste Peter, Deaton et ton père, j'ai du lui dire…** » je le coupe avant qu'il ne proteste « **parce que je vais te garder ici, Deaton a trouver comment te garder enfermer, la barrière est déjà en place. Tu seras en sécurité.** »

Je vois qu'il réfléchit et j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction.

« **Ok,… ok… mais et si je t'attaques encore ?** »

« **Si _IL_ m'attaque encore** » dis-je en assistant sur le il « **je saurai me défendre le temps que tu reprennes le contrôle. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Stiles. Tu es une victime dans l'histoire.** »

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et me répond le plus sérieusement du monde.

« **Bien-sûr que non, si j'avais été moins faible, absolument rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Je suis entièrement responsable.** »

[ _Stiles_ ]

Derek m'attrape les mains et me regarde dans les yeux tout en posant une de ses mains sur son cœur.

« **Tu sens mon cœur battre ?** » Je hoche la tête concentré sur ses battements de cœur « **écoute moi bien Stiles. Tout ce qui est arrivé, était la faute du Nogitsune, pas la tienne, ça n'a jamais été la tienne. Est-ce que tu sens ? Mon cœur n'a pas eu d'accro, n'a pas accéléré parce que c'est la vérité.** »

Je lui souris comprenant qu'il y croit, qu'il croit en moi. Et ça me réchauffe un peu. _Cependant_ … j'attrape à mon tour sa main pour la poser sur mon cœur, bien que cela soit absolument inutile vu qu'il peut entendre les battements de mon cœur.

« **Je suis entièrement responsable, de tout. Les blessés, les … les morts. Tout ça c'est ma faute. Parce que j'aurai du l'en empêché et je n'ai rien fait. Et malgré tous les efforts que je fais pour le retenir, ça n'effacera jamais ce qui a été fait… tu sens ? Pas d'accro, pas d'accélération. Parce que c'est MA vérité… mais merci.** »

Il retire sa main et la pause sur ma joue pour nous rapprocher. Il pose son front contre le mien. Et j'ai le cœur qui part en vrille. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe_?

« **Stiles… j'aimerai tellement te sortir ça de la tête. J'aimerai que tu puisses voir ce que je vois…** »

Je regarde dans ses yeux dans lesquels je suis perdu depuis quelques secondes… ou minutes je sais pas, comme si le temps c'était figé. Je descends mes yeux vers ses lèvres et …

« **Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** » me crie Allison et je sursaute ce qui me dégage de Derek. Je me retourne vers elle.

« **Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?! Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?!** » Je lui réponds.

« **Je rêve ou t'allais embrasser Derek. Derek Hale, Stiles ! Tu penses pas qu'il a déjà bien assez souffert comme ça !** » Me dit-elle l'air un peu fâché.

« **Si... désolé…** » dis-je en baissant la tête.

« **Stiles ?** » Je me retourne vers Derek « **À qui tu parles ?** »


	14. Chapitre 14 - Le laisser faire

_Bonjour mes louveteaux,_

 _Je sais, je sais j'ai du retard. Mais pas tant que ça, heiiiiin... :D_

 _Voilà le 14eme chapitre._

 _N'oubliez pas qu'un petit commentaire ensoleille toujours ma journée._

 _Je vous embrasse._

 _#Dawn_

 _P.S. Merci a ceux qui prennent du temps de me laisser un commentaire. j'essaie d'y répondre chaque fois. C'est un peu plus compliqué quand c'est anonyme. mais ca fait plaisir._

 _alors pour_ _répondre_ _au commentaire de_ Kira.

# ça va bien ici et toi? Alors bien évidemmnent je ne vais pas révéler d'information sur la suite. Ou sur Allison. Ou ce que ressent le Nogitsune. Mais il faut savoir que si je mets si longtemps pour publié c'est que j'en parle avec la personne qui me relit (merci Koala-Garou). Et on discute de mes idées, de la cohérence de l'histoire, de la réaction des personnages. On se parle aussi bien sur messenger que devant un verre en ville (nous ne sommes pas des acharné xD) et on travaille en meme temps sur notre chaine Youtube. tout de suite j'ai plue beaucoup de temps.

J'essaye de ne pas laisser les choses au hasard dans l'histoire, je veux pas du bâclé. C'est mon premier bébé (d'autres sont en route mais bien au chaud pour le moment) donc j'espère que cette histoire continuera a vous plaire jusqu'au bout 3

J'en avais des choses à dire.

bisous bisous.

#Dawn

 ** _Chapitre 14 - Le laisser faire_**

 ** _STILES_**

« **Stiles, réponds-moi. À qui est-ce que tu parles ?** »

Je regarde Derek dans les yeux et vois bien qu'il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire. Mais c'est pas vrai ?! Ces derniers jours sont de vrais cauchemars !

« **Je…** »

Mon regard par une fraction de seconde vers Allison demandant une aide silencieuse. Mais elle me regarde juste tout aussi effrayé.

« **Je …** »

Je regarde de nouveau Derek qui attend ma réponse dans un froncement de sourcils.

« **Ne lui dis rien Stiles …** » me dit Allison « **ils ne vont pas comprendre. Inventes quelque chose,… N'importe quoi !** »

« **Le nogitsune ! Je parlais au nogitsune. Voyons qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?** » dis-je dans un rire nerveux.

Derek a un tic nerveux avec sa bouche et fronce encore plus fort les sourcils.

« **J'entends ton cœur, tu es en train de mentir Stiles… pourquoi tu ne dis juste pas la vérité ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es obligé de faire tant de secret ? On en serait pas là si tu étais venu parler à quelqu'un !** » il s'était redressé, sûrement pour me surplombé de sa hauteur.

Je me lève à mon tour pour lui faire face.

« **Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Je me débrouillerai très bien tout seul ! Je suis capable de me défendre, je ne suis plus le petit Stiles de quand on s'est rencontré, c'est terminé.** » plus je m'énerve et plus je sens des fourmillements partir de mes bras vers mes mains « **c'est fini le temps où je vous écoutais, me donner des ordres, me maltraiter, me rabaisser ! Vous n'êtes pas supérieur à moi ! …** » Un micro silence c'était installé alors que Derek m'observait, l'air abasourdi. Ce fut plus fort que moi, je laissais un rictus s'installer sur mes lèvres.

« **Je me casses !** »

J'amorce un pas vers la porte pour partir quand Derek m'attrape et me plaque contre le mur.

'' **L'esprit sur la matière** '' je _L_ 'entends me murmurer dans ma tête.

Derek allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais je pose déjà mes mains sur son torse et d'une légère pression je l'imagine être propulsé.

Et ça arrive, Derek a atterri sur le mur opposé. Me regardant choqué.

« **Bouge-toi ! Maintenant !** » me cri Allison.

« **Désolé** » je murmure en direction de Derek. J'ouvre la porte sans même la toucher et fonce 4 à 4 dans les escaliers. J'entends vaguement Peter me demander ce qu'il se passe. Mais continue mon chemin vers la sortie sans me retourner. J'allais atteindre la porte quand j'entends Peter crier.

« **Non ! Stop, Stiles !** »

Mais c'est trop tard, je fonce dans un mur invisible comme si il avait été réel, et me retrouve projeté au sol. Je me redresse et plaque mes points sur la surface pour testé la solidité mais si je frappais dans un mur de bétons ce serait la même chose.

Je pousse un cri de rage alors que je pleures sans m'en rendre compte et que je continue à frapper dedans. J'ai bien conscience des regards de Derek et Peter dans mon dos. Et je n'ai certainement pas envie de me retourner pour les affronter.

« **Stiles…** »

« **Laisse-moi sortir !** »

« **Non Stiles, calmes-toi maintenant.** »

« **Je te dis de me laisser sortir ! Je peux pas rester là ! Ouvres-moi et laisses-moi m'en aller !** »

Je le sens s'approcher de moi. Il arrête mes mains qui continuent de frapper, en les attrapant et en se collant à moi par derrière, et les croise contre mon torse. M'enfermant par la même occasion dans un étreinte.

« **Calmes-toi. On ne te fera pas de mal. Tu m'entends. Et puis je te rappelle que j'ai dit que je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Mais il va falloir commencer à parler Stiles, sinon je ne pourrais jamais t'aider…** »

« **Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…** »

« **Et si tu essayais de nous expliquer…** »

J'ai pas envie de leur expliquer, j'ai pas envie de les affronter, j'ai pas envie de voir leurs regards me juger.

'' **Moi, je peux les affronter pour toi. J'aurais bien besoin de bouger un peu. Je détournerai leurs attentions...** ''

« **Tu ne leur fera pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?** » Je chuchote. Je sens la prise de Derek se resserrer alors qu'il s'est tendu.

'' **Pfff. T'es pas drôle… Non, je ne leur ferais rien, tu ne veux pas leur parler et j'ai vraiment besoin de sortir un peu de ta tête sans vouloir te vexer. Y a eu un peu trop de tensions, j'ai besoin de m'amuser un peu moi aussi…** '' j'imagine très bien son sourire en l'entendant dire ça.

 _Que faire ?_ Après tout Derek et Peter sont prêts à l'arrêter et il y a la barrière mise en place. Je vois pas pourquoi je refuserai. Je n'ai même plus envie de le retenir.

Alors je le laisse faire. Juste un peu… juste une fois…

 ** _DEREK_**

Je sens le corps de Stiles devenir mou contre moi, puis sans que je m'en rende compte après un croche-pied bien calculé une pirouette imperceptible pour un œil humain je me retrouve les fesses à terre avec un Stiles à califourchon sur moi, les bras autour de mon cou, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Il aurait pu être mignon si …

« **Hey Derek, ça fait longtemps dis-moi.** »

Je le repousse et me redresse alors qu'il prend un air faussement choqué.

« **Oh je t'en pris ne me dis que tu m'en veux encore. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas te tuer …** » puis il me lance un grand sourire « **quoi que…** » il se redresse à son tour « **Mais souris voyons. Tout le monde va bien. Tu es en vis, je suis en vie…** »

« **C'est bien ça le problème !** » Je le coupe et il lève exagérément les yeux au ciel. Il regarde vers Peter.

« **Il est vraiment pas drôle, je comprends pas ce que Stiles lui trouve.** »

« **C'est un mystère pour moi aussi je t'assure** » lui répond Peter. Et _IL_ a un petit sourire d'entendre Peter lui répondre.

« **T'es bien plus drôle, que lui, tu devais être un alpha super, j'aurai aimé voir ça de mes yeux mais bon je me contente de ses souvenirs…** » dit-il en tapotant sa tête avec son index et en haussant les épaules.

« **Ses souvenirs ?** » Je lui demande.

« **Yep ! Un accès illimité, quand je veux, au moment où je veux, le souvenir que je veux. C'est mieux que Netflix si tu veux mon avis…** » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Alors qu'il ouvre le frigo pour se prendre à manger, il ajoute « **je crois que je connais mieux Stiles que Stiles lui-même en fait.** » Il pose tout ce qu'il a en main sur le plan de travail et me regarde dans les yeux « **Tous ses secrets, tous ses espoirs, toutes ses peurs, tous ses rêves, toutes ses peines …** » il s'était dirigé vers moi en parlant. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et me chuchote à l'oreille « **toutes ses envies…** »

« **Tu sais qu'il essaie de te déstabiliser ?** » Me dit Peter me faisant revenir sur terre.

« **Va savoir …** » répond-IL en me regardant dans les yeux.

« **Je ne vous dérange pas ?** » La voix du Shérif me fait légèrement tressaillir alors que Peter et le Nogitsune n'ont pas l'air surpris. J'étais trop obnubilé par ce qu'il disait pour me rendre compte qu'il venait d'arriver.

J'attrape ses bras toujours accroché autour de mon cou et le repousse.

Il repart devant sa nourriture comme si de rien était.

« **J'étais venu voir comment ça se passait…** » dit le shérif d'un air mécontent.

« **Ouais super timing, p'pa.** » fait- _IL_ avec un clin d'œil vers le shérif. « **Ramène-moi à la maison, ils ne veulent pas me laisser partir…** » son expression est devenu celle d'un gamin de 4ans à qui on aurait arraché son doudou.

Le shérif me regarde en alternance avec Stiles ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« **Quoi ? Tu hésites ?! Comment tu peux me faire ça ?! Je suis ton fils. Ils sont dingues, ils ont décidé de me séquestrer et toi tu ne vas rien faire ?!** »

« **Je … Stiles… je ne sais pas. Il faut régler cette histoire…** »

« **Quelle histoire ?! Ils te mentent ! Comment tu peux croire à ça et pas en ton propre fils, tu devrais avoir honte !** »

Je vois dans les yeux du shérif le doute s'immiscer. « **Shérif ce n'est pas Stiles !** » Il me regarde avec hésitation.

« **Bien-sûr que c'est moi !** » Dit Stiles, les larmes commençant à couler. « **Je t'en pris, crois-moi ! Me laisse pas là. Papa j'ai peur !** »

Le shérif se dirige vers _LUI_ , seul le plan de travail les sépare.

« **Vous n'êtes pas mon fils !** »

« **Mais … papa…** »

« **Ca suffit ! Je sais reconnaître mon fils. Vous n'êtes pas mon fils !** »

« **Pourtant c'est bien la première fois que vous me démasquez en 6mois** » lui répond le nogitsune tout sourire, puis il se retourne vers Peter « **Qu'est ce qui m'a trahi ? Les larmes ?** » Dit-il en faisant un geste de la main vers son visage pour mimer les larmes coulant « **c'était de trop ?** »

« **Stiles n'aurait jamais dit qu'il avait peur.** » je lui réponds alors qu' _IL_ tourne sa tête vers moi.

« **C'est vrai.** » répond- _IL_ dans un sourire. « **Il ne le dit pas.** » Il mord dans le sandwich qu'il vient de faire et continue « **alors sinon, c'est quoi le plan ? Je suis curieux de savoir quelle absurdité vous avez pu trouver cette fois-ci pour vous débarrasser de moi** » dit-il en mettant les guillemets à débarrasser de moi.

On se regarde Peter et moi, un peu mal à l'aise.

« **Ooooh. Vous n'avez rien … Comme c'est amusant. Vous m'avez enfermé ici, et vous n'avez pas de plan. J'adore.** » dit-il en mordant de nouveau dans son sandwich. « **Vous savez que Deaton ne trouvera rien. N'est-ce pas ? Je crois qu'un Nogitsune n'était jamais resté aussi longtemps dans un même corps. Alors Stiles et moi on est carrément entremêlé l'un dans l'autre.** » il se retourne de nouveau vers Peter « **C'était pas un peu bizarre comme image ?** »

« **Taisez-vous ! Vous n'avez rien avoir avec mon fils !** » Répond le shérif de manière colérique.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?** » _LUI_ crache-t-il.

« **Pardon ?!** »

« **Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?** » Dit- _IL_ plus doucement en contournant le plan de travail pour s'avancer vers lui « **A quand remonte la dernière conversation que vous avez eu avec votre fils ?** » le shérif recule en le voyant s'avancer « **A quand remonte la dernière fois où vous vous êtes inquiété de ses résultats scolaires ?** » _IL_ continue d'avancer alors que le shérif recule « **de ses fréquentations ? De ce qu'il ressent ? Ou même, tiens, de son état de santé ?** » _IL_ fait un geste vers le plan de travail « **si je ne nourrissais pas moi-même ce corps, je penses qu'il ne serait plus là aujourd'hui.** »

Dire qu'on est choqué par cette révélation est un euphémisme. Et c'est vrai qu'en le regardant là. Il a l'air maigre, blanc et affaibli.

« **Vous savez ce qu'il se demande souvent ?** » continue-t- _IL_. Alors que le shérif observait le maigre corps de son fils, ce faisant sûrement la même réflexion que moi, il reporte son regard dans ses yeux.

Le nogitsune prend un air de chien battu.

« **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'aime pas ? Pourquoi il ne s'occupe plus de moi ? Tu crois que c'est parce que je suis hyperactif ? Ça lui tape sur les nerfs ? Tu crois que c'est parce que je ne sais pas me taire ? J'essaie tu sais ? Tu crois que c'est parce que je ressemble à maman ? Il ne veut plus me voir ? C'est parce que j'ai ses yeux ? Tu sais que je voudrais me les arracher ses yeux ?!** »

« **Ca suffit !** » Hurle le shérif.

« **Oui … ça suffit…** » dit- _IL_ alors que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Tout d'un coup, le nogitsune saute sur le shérif, un couteau à beurre au dessus de sa tête. Personne ne l'avait vu venir.

Avec ses vieux réflexes, le shérif parvient à lui saisir le poignet. Peter et moi, L'attrapons pour l'éloigner. Alors qu' _IL_ se débat. Pris d'une rage folle.

« **Vous devriez partir !** » Je dis plus fort au shérif.

Je le vois acquiescer, choqué. Il se redresse lentement, regardant encore quelque instant Stiles qui hurle.

« **Je te déteste ! Je te déteste !** »

C'est les yeux humides que shérif quitte le Loft.


	15. Chapitre 15 - Révélation de mon ennemi

_Hey mes louveteaux,_

 _Me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci aux personnes qui m'ont mis des petites étoiles et des commentaires. J'en suis toujours aussi friand._

 _Voilà un chapitre vu par Derek._

 _Bisous bisous._

 _#Dawn_

 ** _Chapitre 15 - Révélation de mon ennemi_**

[ ** _Derek_** ]

Voilà 1 heure que je l'observe. Le nogitsune avait fini par se calmer mais n'avait toujours pas laisser sa place à Stiles. L'avoir dans ce loft, enfermé, me met vraiment mal à l'aise.

« **Arrête je vais finir par fondre, si tu continues à me fixer comme ça. Je ne sais pas m'enfuir et j'ai promis à Stiles que je ne vous ferai rien. De quoi t'as peur ?** »

« **Et son père ? T'appelle ça comment ?** »

Son visage se ferme directement.

« **Il n'était pas dans la pièce quand je l'ai promis à Stiles !** » il tourne légèrement la tête avec un sourire amusé et marmonne un « **Bravo, langage très fleuri dis donc** » tout en se frottant l'oreille.

« **Stiles te parle ? Il nous entend, il nous voit ?** »

« **Bien-sûr. Comme je lui parle, je vous entends et vous vois quand je suis, moi, dans sa tête.** »

Je me dirige à grand pas vers le nogitsune qui s'était installé dans le canapé, jambes croisées. Et je m'abaisse à sa hauteur tout en lui attrapant les épaules.

« **Stiles ? Tu m'entends ? Reviens, le laisse pas prendre ta place. On va t'aider, je te le promets. Mais il faut que tu te battes encore un peu. Stiles ?** »

Le regard en face de moi se fait troublé et il attrape mes avant-bras, en inspirant un grand coup de façon tremblante.

« **Derek, … Derek, je ... Il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi…** » son visage c'est rapproché du mien et il me chuchote « **tu pourrais … commander un pizza, j'ai super faim.** »

« **Sans peperoni pour moi.** » crit Peter depuis la cuisine.

« **Tu rigoles c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur** » lui répond le nogitsune dans le même volume sonore. Alors qu'il essaie de se retourner pour regarder vers l'endroit où se trouve Peter, je le replace d'une pression sur les épaules.

Il lève les yeux en l'air, et ajoute comme si on donnait une explication à un enfant :

« **Écoutes Derek. Il a pas envie de revenir pour l'instant et j'en peux plus de rester enfermer. Faut que je me dégourdisse un peu les pattes moi aussi. Il ne va rien lui arrivé parce qu'il est à son tour enfermé dans sa tête, il est pas dans un vide sidéral ou je ne sait quoi. Tu as bien vu qu'il peut reprendre sa place quand il le souhaite. Aussi bien que je peux m'en aller quand je le veux. Mais tant qu'il n'en a pas envie, je resterai là où je suis. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?** »

« **T'es un nogitsune !** »

« **Et toi un loup-garou ! Non mais franchement ! Faut arrêter un peu. Depuis que vous avez ''essayé'' de me tuer, j'ai plus fait de vague. Plus blesser personne, plus tuer personne. Qu'est qu'on me rapproche au juste ?** » Dit-il en mettant les guillemets sur essayé.

« **T'oublies que tu possèdes Stiles ?** »

« **Et où veux-tu que j'aille d'autre ? De toute façon, ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis là maintenant, je suis sur que ça le tuerai si vous essayez de me faire partir !** »

« **Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?** »

« **Crois ce que tu veux. Mais je l'ai plus protégé ses derniers mois que vous tous réuni alors ne venez pas me faire des reproches !** »

Il me regarde dans les yeux comme pour me défier. J'inspire un grand coup et me relève. Il marque un point.

« **D'accord … alors l'oméga ? C'était toi ?** »

« **Stiles et moi.** »

« **Comment ça, Stiles et toi ?** »

« **Ben je crois que Stiles t'as prouvé tout à l'heure qu'il pouvait se défendre.** »

« **Comment ?** »

« **Comment t'expliquer ça…** » dit-il en regardant vers le plafond « **imagine que chaque être vivant a quelque chose de caché au fond d'eux. Une sorte de magie, d'étincelle, de particularité. Appelle ça comme tu veux. Chez certains elle arrive à sortir, d'où ta lycanthropie. D'autre pas, ce qui explique que même dans ta famille il y a avait des humains, leur côté loup-garou est resté endormi. Ce que tu dois comprendre c'est que tous les êtres vivants ont ce petit quelque chose, souvent différent d'une famille à une autre. Mais qu'elle est, pour ainsi dire, toujours endormi. Parce que… les gens ont peur de ce qui est différent et que alimenté cette peur durant des siècles, même des millénaires, à juste eu pour conséquence d'endormir profondément la plus part de ces particularités. Tellement que c'est devenu presque inexistant. Mais des fois, quelque chose la réveille. C'est ce qui c'est passé avec toi mordant Lydia** » dit-il en se tournant vers Peter qui était rentré dans la pièce pendant l'explication « **tu as réveillé la banshee. Et c'est ce qui c'est passé avec Stiles, à force d'être là. J'ai gratté autant que j'ai pu, et je l'ai réveillé…** »

« **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** »

« **De la magie. Tout simplement. La plus belle qui soit cependant. Elle n'a pas de nom tellement elle est vieille. Celle qui est né en même temps que le monde. Celle qui peut être aussi sombre que lumineuse. Aussi puissante que fragile. De la magie a l'état brut. Peu d'humain ont cette magie là. Ils n'ont souvent qu'un bout. J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur Stiles. Où est-ce que c'est ça qui m'a attiré ?** » Dit-il en regardant dans le vague.

Je regarde Peter qui accroche son regard au mien. Tout ceci fait beaucoup. Comment on peut gérer ce genre de chose. Et est-ce que c'est seulement vrai. En même temps j'ai vu ce que Stiles a fait. Il faudra que je recontacte Deaton.

IL me fait revenir à la réalité en claquant des mains.

« **Bon, on la commande cette pizza ?** »

« **Je vais en chercher, ça ira plus vite. Les livreurs trouvent jamais l'entrée.** » dit Peter en partant.

Je regarde le nogitsune et son grand sourire quand il voit Peter s'en aller. Bon comme il a l'air d'être dans les confidences autant en profiter.

« **Dis-moi …** » je me racle un peu la gorge en m'asseyant sur la table en face de lui, tandis qu'il me regarde suspicieusement. « **Stiles… depuis quand il ne se nourrit plus ?** » Son regard c'est adouci quand il comprend que je m'inquiète. Et je détourne le regard, mal à l'aise. Je reporte seulement mon regard sur lui quand j'entends qu'il me répond. Chose que je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait…

« **Ça fait plusieurs mois. Ça c'est fait progressivement. C'est comme si ça l'écœurait. Alors il a juste arrêté d'essayer de manger. Je m'en occupe.** »

« **Ca doit bien venir de quelque chose ?** »

« **Il s'en veut pour ce qu'il c'est passé il y a plusieurs mois. Les blessés, les morts. Allison. Surtout Allison en faite … il…** »

Il s'arrête net dans les explications et regarde dans le vide, les sourcils froncés. Je ne doute pas que Stiles lui parle mais je ne veux pas qu'il arrête. J'ai enfin des explications.

« **Il ? Qu'est** -ce qu'il se passe ? »

« **Stiles veut que j'arrête de te donner des explications. Je crois qu'il a peur de ce que je pourrais révéler.** » dit-il en souriant sûrement d'une blague que lui seul peut comprendre.

« **Mais… je veux comprendre. Je veux pouvoir l'aider.** »

« **Ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'aide.** »

« **Excuse moi mais tu n'es pas un fin psychologue.** »

« **C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.** »

« **Tu as tué des gens !** »

« **Qui a les yeux bleus ?** »

« **Tu ne sais pas aimé.** »

« **Ça c'est vexant ! J'aime bien Stiles !** » il me regarde choqué « **enfin non ! Je veux dire…** » je lève les sourcils avec un petit sourire que je ne peux empêché amusé. Alors là ! Un nogitsune, gêné. « **je veux dire que, ben j'ai fini par m'attacher un peu à lui. Mais c'est normal non ?! À force d'être avec lui 24h sur 24h.** » dit-il en croisant les bras et en boudant ouvertement. Et là je me rends compte. Qu'il n'a pas l'air de faire de comédie.

Est-ce que passé autant de temps avec Stiles lui ferait ressentir d'autre chose. Après tout, il a été humain à une époque.

« **Oui si tu le dis …** » je lui réponds sur un ton moqueur. « **Alors. Qu'est-ce que Stiles ne veut pas que je sache ?** »

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux comme pris dans une intense réflexion. Et il parle plus bas comme pour lui-même.

« **Tu devrais lui dire…** » il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre que ce n'est pas à moi qu'il parle.

« **Non. Je penses que personne ne pourrait le comprendre. Moi je comprends mais je suis dans ta tête.** »

Je sers les dents pour ne pas interrompre leur échange. Mais le voir me fixer dans les yeux est très déstabilisant.

« **Je ne crois pas …** » dit-il dans un rire « **regarde-le, ça me fait mal de le dire mais il pourrait se prendre une balle pour toi. Bien-sûr que je préférais te garder rien que pour moi. Après tout je te l'ai dit Stiles, tu es à moi.** » son expression est redevenu tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

« **Il n'est pas à toi !** » Je lui dis dans un grondement.

« **Jaloux ?** » Me répond-il dans un sourire.

« **Ne sois pas ridicule.** »

« **Pourtant tu l'aimes bien. Pas vrai ? Tout ses longs regards, ses plaquages contre le mur, le fait que tu lui hurles dessus quand il se met en danger parce que tu as eu peur pour lui,… ça ne peut pas être rien. Même toute cette situation** » dit-il en faisant un large signe pour montrer l'ensemble de la pièce « **réveillez-vous un peu tout les deux. Toute cette tension autour de vous qu'on pourrait découper au couteau. Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'y a jamais pensé ?** »

Il s'approche de moi, et me chuchote.

« **Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé, ce que ça ferait ?** »

« **Quoi ?** » dis-je sur le même ton.

« **Ça …** » me répond-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes bien assez longtemps pour profiter du contact.

Il se redresse d'un coup, complétement rouge.

« **Derek … je …je suis déso…** » mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer que je lui attrape la nuque pour approfondir le baiser auquel il répond au bout de quelques secondes. Je finis par poser mon front contre le sien, et alors qu'il a les yeux encore fermé je lui dis

« **Bon retour parmi nous, Stiles** » ce qui me vaut un petit rire discret et gêné.

Il allait dire quelque chose quand j'entends des pas courir et j'ai juste le temps de me reculer comme si rien ne s'était passé avant que Peter ouvre la porte en catastrophe.

« **La meute est en train de se battre dans les bois. Isaac est blessé. Dépêches-toi, ils ont besoin d'aide !** » Et il repart dans l'autre sens.

Il y a un petit silence avant que Stiles ne dise.

« **Pourquoi ils t'ont pas juste téléphoné ?** »

« Le feu de l'action ? » dis-je amusé. Mais je repenses à Isaac blessé et je me reprends bien vite. « **Stiles, je …** »

« **Fonce ! Y a pas de danger je peux aller nulle part. Fais attention à toi …** »

Je le regarde une dernière fois. Acquiesce et pars en courant vers la forêt. Guidé par le hurlement des autres membres de ma meute.


	16. fin?

**Bonjour mes louveteaux,**

J'ai hésité longuement à ne plus publier ici.

Et après un temps plus ou moins long d'arrêt, j'ai décidé de ne plus du tout publier sur cette page.

Cette histoire n'est pourtant pas terminé.

Et d'ailleurs la suite existe.

Elle se trouve sur mon compte Wattpad où je suis bien plus acitve et où mes autres histoires seront publiées. ( _et pssst. en plus y en a déjà une autre de publiée_ )

Si vous voulez me retrouver mon nom d'utilisateur est **@Lalala_Biby**

Je vous embrasse.

# ** _Dawn_**


End file.
